Your Destiny Awaits
by dcgirl91
Summary: Crossover KH/Gargoyles Master Yen Sid send Sora, Donald and Goofy on a mission to the Gargoyles world, where they must find Elisa Maza and protect her from Organization XIII. Meanwhile Elisa has been having nightmares that are slowly waking up the power within. Will she be able to understand the power that are bestowed on her? Will the clan and Sora gang be able to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Your Destiny Awaits…

 **This is my first crossover story. I am new to the whole crossover experience and I would appreciate any comments and reviews. Just a quick backstory, this is an AU story that does take place during Kingdom Hearts 2. There are going to be one or two characters that weren't in Kingdom Hearts 2 game that I will add to this story because it will tie together with the characters and story. I don't own any of these characters. Please enjoy :)**

Sora deeply sighed on his chair of the Gummi Ship as they were leaving the Mysterious Tower, where Master Yen Sid resides. He called upon Sora, Donald and Goofy to his tower to speak to them about something or rather someone of great importance. After saving another world from Organization XII, the gang rushed to the tower as quickly as possible. When they got there Master Yen Sid spoke to them about the person they must meet and protect against the heartless, nobodies, and Organization XIII. Sora put his head back on his chair and closed his eyes, replaying everything that Master Yen Sid told them.

 _Flashback_

 _Sora, Donald, and Goofy were standing in front of the tower where Master Yen Sid was waiting for them. As they walked towards the door they were curious as to why he summoned them._

" _Why do you think Master Yen Sid summoned us so urgently?" Sora said._

" _Well it must be something very important. Maybe he has some information about the King?!" Goofy said_

" _Or even Riku!" Sora said excitedly. While on their journey to save worlds from the heartless and nobodies, they been searching for any signs of Riku and the King. They got some clues here and there but they weren't solid._

" _Ah, keep dreaming you two. Now come on we can't keep Master Yen Sid waiting." Donald said while he walked up to the door. Deep down Donald wanted to believe that Yen Sid may have the some information about the King. After all Mickey is his best friend, who wouldn't worry about their friend. Sora and Goofy follow suit. They reached the top of the tower and enter. Once inside they were greeted by a wise man Master Yen Sid._

" _Hello Sora, Donald, Goofy. I am glad you've come." Master Yen Sid said._

 _Donald and Goofy bow in respects. Donald nudge Sora on his side, reminding him to bow too.  
"We got here as soon as we got your message Master Yen Sid."_

 _He nodded, "Yes, I have a very important mission for you three of up most importance."_

" _So what's up?" Sora asked_

" _I have received information from King Mickey and…" Donald interrupted him. "You mean King Mickey was here?!"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, King Mickey was here and don't worry you will all see him in good time." They smiled, knowing that they will see the king soon._

 _Master Yen Sid clear his throat, "As I was saying I received very important information from him about something I have thought I would never see in my lifetime."_

" _And what will that be?" Donald asked_

" _I believe that we have found the lost mythical Keyblade wielder that we have believed has died out centuries ago." Sora was confused at what he just said. He looked at Donald and Goofy to see if they had any idea what he was talking about. They just shrugged their shoulders, having no idea what the master was talking about_

" _In order to understand the mission I am about to bestow on you, I need to tell you the story behind it." They all nodded, waiting for the Master to start his story._

 _He cleared his throat, "As you know Keyblade wielders have been around since ancient times, keeping balance between light and darkness, however there were other keyblade wielders that keep balance and harmony between mythical creatures and humans. These keyblader wielded special keyblades to represent the mythical creatures they protected. But when the Keyblade War began just as people were fighting for the light of Kingdom Hearts, people were fighting over the mythical creature. Some believed that the creatures couldn't be trusted and must be destroy. Others believe that harmony is very possible between the humans. The war broke between them and the outcome was devastating."_

" _What happened to them?" Goofy asked_

 _He continued, "Both sides were destroyed by the war, the mythical creatures separated into many different worlds, however slowly they all have died out. The only surviving members of this war were Oberon and his children, which they reside in a small island of Avalon. Though many keyblade wielders have looked near and far, there haven't been any signs of living mystical creatures or any of the keyblade wielders in any other worlds. That is until recently. King Mickey has recently found a world that inhabited living mythical creature and within that same world he may have found the keyblade wielder. Though he wasn't sure at that moment but he had a feel that this person was the one." Sora and the others couldn't believe the story that Master Yen Sid just told them. They couldn't believe that there were other kinds of keyblade wielders out there and mythical creatures where really real._

" _What a minute?! So what you saying that mythical creatures have shown up and this keyblade wielder has resurfaced again." Sora asked_

" _In a way yes, though the wielder may not be aware of the power that she possesses. But her powers are starting to awaken within her. King Mickey noticed how his keyblade reacted when she walked by. At times the keyblade can sense the power within a person. In due time it will awaken." Master Yen Sid looked at the three heroes in front of him. "Sora, Donald, Goofy I need to go to this world, find this wielder and protect her heart. The light within is great and just like the princesses of heart there is no ounce of darkness within it."_

" _So is this person a princess of heart as well?" Sora asked_

" _In a way, she is a princess. Though she has the same powers as those of the princesses of Heart, her main power source comes from the connections she has between humans and the mythical creatures. This is what makes her a princess, however a different type of princess. She is known as the princess of Harmony."_

" _Gawrsh, The princess of Harmony? Sounds like she's very special person." Goofy said._

 _He nodded as he stroked his bread, "Yes, for what I can tell she is the last of her kind. And because she is the last of her kind her life is in grave danger."_

" _What do you mean?" Donald asked_

" _Because the powers match those of the princess of heart, many heartless will be attracted to her, trying to steal the pure heart. Not only that, while Mickey was in this world, he has seen nobodies in this world as well. Which mean Organization XIII has also figure out about her and will do whatever they can to steal her heart."_

" _But why would Organization XIII be involved? I mean what can they gain from stealing her heart?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy were wondering the same thing._

 _Master Yen Sid explained, "As you know we don't have must information about Organization XIII and their mission. However with the information you all have gathered while journeying through the different worlds as well as the king's we do know it has something to do with completing Kingdom Hearts. It is my understanding that Organization XIII wants to capture her pure heart, which may complete Kingdom Hearts."_

" _We can't let that happen to her! Don't worry Master Yen Sid, we'll go to this world and do whatever we can to make sure nothing happens to her." Sora said._

" _Yeah but we don't even know what she looks like or what the creature look like as well. It's not going to be easy." Donald said. They knew that he was right. They sighed in defeat._

" _Do not fret, I will show you what they look like." Master Yen Sid then waved his hand around. As he did so an image appeared in front of them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, looked at the person in front of them. She was a beautiful young woman with dark blue hair and tan skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a red jacket over it, with blue jeans and black boots._

" _Wow, I never seen anyone so beautiful. Well besides one other person." Sora blushed a bit when he thought of Kairi._

" _The person you see before you is the one you must find in the new world. Her name is Elisa Maza and from what small information the king gave me Ms. Maza is a detective." Master Yen Sid then waved his hand around again and another image for appeared next to her. The gang couldn't believe the image they are seeing in front of them. It was a large creature with big wings, dark black hair, and lavender colored skin._

" _Wow he's as big as the Beast, maybe even bigger." Donald said._

" _The creature you see is known as a gargoyle. There are only a few left in existents. This gargoyle name is Goliath, the lead of his clan. He and Elisa Maza have a very special connection with each other."He explained_

" _Gawrsh, what kind of special connection?" Goofy said._

 _Master Yen Sid smiled, "Well let's just say their connection is similar to what Sora has with Kairi."_

" _Oh." Donald and Goofy said together. They looked at Sora who was blushing at what Master Yen Sid._

 _Sora decided to change the subject, "Umm…well wait are we waiting for. Let's go to this new world and find Elisa."_

" _Yeah, let's go!" Donald said._

" _Ah-hyuck! Alright then." Goofy said._

 _Master Yen Sid raised his hand up, "Now then Sora, Donald and Goofy. Go to this world, find Elisa Maza and protect her at all cost. Once you have eliminated the threat in that word, you and Elisa must close the doorway to her world. Understood."_

" _Yes sir!" They all said as they saluted to him._

" _Right then, I have placed the coordinates to the new world in your Gummi Ship. It will lead you straight to the new world with no trouble at all."_

" _Master Yen Sid, we won't let you down." They all said. And with that they headed towards the Gummi Ship and headed to a new world._

 _End Flashback_

Sora opened his eyes, when he heard Goofy voice, "Gawrsh, I think we are getting closer to the new world."

Sora looked out the window and saw the new world they were getting closer too. "I think your right Goofy." Looking at the new world ahead, and knowing the dangers they have to face. One thing is for sure, this is going to be the toughest journey for not only Sora, Donald, and Goofy but for Elisa as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gummi Ship reached closer to their destination. Though the gang was excited about seeing a new world and their inhabited, Sora had a billion questions running through his mind. 'How are we ever going to find Elisa? The world might be too big for us to explore and we don't have much time. Has her power already awakened? She's probably freaking out like I did when I first got my keyblade. Oh man, would she even believe us when we tell her about her past? And what about the gargoyle creature? I mean the leader looked pretty scary. But something about him makes me think that there's more to him than meets the eyes. After all he did remind us of Beast, scary on the outside but inside he was a kind, caring person. Protective as well, especially to those closes to his heart.' Sora kept thinking more and more about the mission. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that snaps him back to reality.

"Ah-hyuck, I know that look Sora. You're thinking too much aren't you? Don't worry I know that in the end everything will turn out alright." Goofy said

Donald agreed, "Yeah, Goofy is right. We'll find Elisa Maza and make sure nothing happens to her."

Sora smiled at his two friends, "Yeah you're right, and with the three of us working together nothing will get in our way. Not even the Organization. Thanks guys." Donald and Goofy smiled back at him as they looked out the window, seeing the world they were about to embark on.

Meanwhile Detective Elisa Maza was sitting on her bed. She was awaked by another nightmare. For the past few weeks, Elisa has been plagued with nightmares. She would wake up with beats of sweat dripping from her face, her heart pounding on her chest like crazy, as though she just ran a marathon. At first, she didn't think much about it. She thought she was just working too hard or the scary movie she watched with the friends, the Manhattan clan. But as the nights went by the nightmares became worse and worse. It started to take a toll on her both physically and mentally. Elisa began to think back on the past few weeks and how this whole mess started, in her dreams or should I say her nightmare…

 _Elisa was being chased by these dark creatures around the city. But these creatures she'd never seen before. They were small black creature with bright yellow eyes. It reminded her of a shadow for some reason. Something about them made her scared. Whenever they got closer she would put her hand on chest, as she was shielding her heart. She didn't know why but somewhere deep down she knew that those weird creatures were after her heart. Eventually she would run into a dead end as the creatures got closer and closer to her. The creatures then began to mold together to create a giant version of itself. The giant creature was taller than the building it was standing next too. It was just staring down at her. Suddenly a dark whirlpool appears below her feet, and began to suck her in. She couldn't move, try as she might there was nothing she could do. Just as she was about to be devoured by the darkness she woke up._

It was the same nightmare over and over again for weeks. But recently the nightmares began to change. _The beginning part would start the same and stay the same until she reached the dark whirlpool. Just as she was about to be suck in again, suddenly a boy would come out of nowhere along with two others beside him. He didn't look more than 15 years old. The boy was holding some sort of weapon in his hand. She looked at the weapon that he had. She knew what it was._

" _A keyblade." She said out loud. Elisa eyes widen when she said that. She began to scream to the young boy to run away but was amazed to see him and his friends fighting the creatures. She kept screaming at him to leave, not wanting them to get hurt._

" _Get away from it! It's too dangers!" The giant creature began to swing its arms around trying to hit them with great force. Then it summoned the small creatures and began to attack the two beings on the ground._

" _Watch out, Donald! Goofy!" Elisa gasped in shock. 'How…how do I know who they are? I never met them before.' She thought. Then she saw the young boy climb on top of the creatures arm and quickly running towards its head. As the dark whirlpool sank her lower and lower into it, Elisa tried to yell out the boys' name. She didn't understand why but she just needed to call his name. But for some reason her voice was cut off. Try as she might not a sound could come out and then everything faded to black. She woke up trembling in her bed._

That was a week ago. After that the nightmare was repeating itself over and over again. That is until tonight. .. This one was the scariest one of all. Just as the nightmare reached its peak, she was shocked to see her friends fighting off the small creature alongside the boy and his friends. Though they were putting up a good fight, they were badly outnumbered. One by one her friends were being engulfed by the creatures. She called out to them tell them to leave but to no avail. Tears began to stream down her face, as her friends were disappearing one by one. The only ones left were Goliath and the boy. Not wanting to lose anyone else, Elisa began to fight against the dark whirlpool, trying to move her body away from it. The more she struggled against it the quicker she was being sucked in. She started too called out to Goliath, not wanting him to disappear as well.

" _Goliath, run away! Please!" She was screaming the top of her lungs but he didn't hear her. He just kept on fighting._

 _Tears flowed endlessly, "Please Goliath, I care about you too much to lose you." There was nothing she could do but watch. She began to sink quicker and quicker into the darkness. The last thing Elisa saw before being devoured was Goliath and the boy charging had on to the giant creature._

Elisa jolted out of her sleep, "Goliath!" She cried out, breathing heavily. She then began to cry, that nightmare was too much for her. After awhile her tears slowly stop falling. She lifted her hand and began to wipe the tears away. She then drew her knees in, hugging them closely to her chest, taking deep breaths. Slowly, trying her hardest to clam herself down. After taking a few deep breaths Elisa finally was able to calm down. "Why is this happening? Why am I seeing these weird creatures in my dreams? What's the purpose? And what about that boy and his friends?" More and more questions kept popping in her head. She sighed, knowing that the answer won't come easily. Elisa glanced at the clock near her bed. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. She decided that she wasn't going to get any more sleep after that nightmare; she got up and went to take a quick shower and got ready for work. After her shower, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and a little puffy from crying earlier. She also had dark circles around her eyes as well. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought. Walking into her bedroom, she got dressed, fed Cagney and headed out the door. As she exited her building, a mysterious dark hooded figure was standing on top of her roof, watching her walk away.

"The time has come Elisa Maza. Time to face your destiny." A dark portal then appeared behind him. The hooded figure then turned around and walked into it. Elisa sensed someone was watching her and turned around. Not seeing anyone, she shrugged it off. "Man I must be more tired than I thought. I need to get it together." She told herself as she continued walking towards the 23rd precinct. Not knowing the dangers that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on her desk at the 23rd precinct Elisa couldn't concentrate on her work at hand. Her body was there physically but mentally she was somewhere else. She was just glad that it was a slow night. All she can think about were the nightmares she'd been having. 'I need to figure out why this is happening to me? But…but how? It's not that like I can dream up the answer or something.' She was in too deep of thought and she didn't even notice her partner Matt Bluestone walking up to her.

"Good evening, Elisa." Matt said smiling, holding two cups of coffee in his hand. He noticed that Elisa hasn't said a word to him yet.

"Hey partner you in there?" Matt said. She still didn't respond. He put the cups down on her desk and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Elisa…"

Elisa jumped when he did that spilling the coffee all over her desk, "Oh Jesus Matt. You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Matt felt bad for scaring her like that. He quickly ran to the men's room and returned with some paper towels. He cleaned the mess on her desk.

"No, I'm sorry Matt. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts." Elisa looked down; not knowing what else to say to him.

Matt threw away the paper towels, "Elisa, you alright?"

She snapped her head back up, "Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you say that?"

"Well… you haven't been yourself lately and you've been spacing out too." Matt took a good look at Elisa face and frowned." Not only that but you look like as though you haven't sleep in weeks."

Elisa just shook her head, "Don't worry Matt I'm fine really."

Matt knew she was lying. He kneed in front of her and took her hand into his. "Elisa, I know you're hiding something. Please tell what's bothering you. You're my partner and my best friend. I hate seeing you like this. Whatever it is I promise you that I will do my best to help you get through it. Remember I will always be there for you. " He gave her hand a small squeeze, assuring her that no matter what she is going through he will be by her side.

Elisa gave him a small smile. She knew that Matt will always be there for her. She felt horrible for making him worry like this. She squeezed his hand in return, "Matt I know that you will always be there for me. It's just…it's complicated to explain. I don't even know where to start."

Matt nodded, and then he got an idea. "Hey why don't we go to the diner down the street? It's a slow night. We can grab a bite to eat and maybe you'll feel more comfortable talking there. What do you say?"

Elisa smile grew a little better, "Sure why not?" They both got up and headed out the door.

They got to the diner and sat at the booth in the far back. The waitress walked up to their table and gave them a menu. They each ordered sandwiches, fries and coffee. While waiting for their food to come by, Matt decided to strike up a conversation.

"So… how are Goliath and the others doing? It's been a while since I seen them." Elisa tensed up when Matt mentioned Goliath and the others. Images from her nightmares began to flash before her. Seeing all of her friends disappearing one by one, Goliath fighting of that giant creature.

Matt saw how Elisa got tense when she mentioned them. As though something happened to them. "Elisa…"

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images, "Oh…umm…they're fine. They're all fine."

Matt wasn't convinced, but decided not to push it until she was ready to talk, "Well that's good to hear." He was about to say more but their waitress arrived with their food at hand.

Matt ate heartedly but Elisa only took two bites from her sandwich and set it down on her plate. She didn't have much of an appetite. The only thing she did was drink coffee like her life depended on it. Matt finished his food and noticed that she barely touch her food, and she was up to her 4th cup of coffee. For time to time she would look into her coffee, as if it had all the answers inside the cup. 'Man I hate seeing her like this. She looks so lost. I need to figure out what's wrong? Maybe I should talk to Goliath about Elisa. He probably knows what's eating her.' He thought. He kept on staring at her worried about his best friend.

Elisa looked up from her cup and saw that Matt staring at her with a worried look in his face. 'Poor Matt, he's probably rattling his brains out, trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I think it's time I tell him.' She thought. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell her story. "I've…I've been having these nightmares for the past few weeks. At first I thought nothing of it. I mean there just nightmares you know. Everyone has had a bad dream or two. They'll go away. But…but they haven't. Every time I sleep, I have the same nightmare over and over again. And now they're starting to get worse. I'm scared of going to sleep and I try to stay awake as much as possible. If I don't sleep, I won't dream. I don't dream, I won't get nightmares. I know it's stupid but I didn't care. In the end though, my tiredness gets the best of me and end up falling asleep. And then the cycle starts up again. This last one was the worst of all." She looked down when she said that last part.

Matt was shock to hear that nightmares were causing her to act so differently. "Elisa, why didn't you say anything. I mean I could have helped you or even the guys could have helped you. You didn't have to deal with this alone."

"I have to Matt. This is my problem and no one else's. I didn't want you or anyone else to be drag into it." She said

He shook his head, "Elisa, you don't have to deal with this alone. I don't mind being dragged into your problems. And neither do the guys. I know that they will do whatever they can to help you, especially Goliath. Besides, I like getting drag into your messes. It makes my life more interesting."

She laughed a bit, "Thanks Matt."

"So about these images and things you've been seeing, do you think that these nightmares are trying to tell you something?" He asked.

She nodded, "I've been thinking about it for some time now and I believe that in a disturbing, twisted sort of way, they are. What it's trying to tell me, I don't exactly know. No matter what I do, I can't figure out what they mean and why it's been happening to me."

Matt wanted to help her figure out what the nightmare mean. But in order to help her, he needed to know more, "Elisa, what exactly are the nightmares about?" Elisa looked away. She didn't want to tell Matt about what the nightmares were about. 'He'll probably think I'm crazy if I tell him. But he has the right to know.' She told Matt everything. She struggled at first but eventually she was able to tell him, from the creatures, the dark whirlpool, the boy and everything. Even the last one she had. Once she finished, she took a deep breath and looked at Matt, waiting for him to say something.

After hearing everything Elisa had said, some many thoughts were running through Matt's mind. 'Poor Elisa, I can't even imagine how much these nightmares have taken a toll on her. She must be going out of her mind, trying to figure out why this is happening to her. I want to help her but… but how do I? I don't even know where to start.'

Matt noticed how Elisa was staring at him. He gave her a smile and took her hand into his. "Elisa, I want to help you and I'm going to help you in any way. We will figure it this out but we're going to need some help. I think you should tell Goliath about this. I think he will help you out more than anyone. You guys have a very special connection and with it I think you will be able to find the answer. I know it."

Elisa couldn't help by smile back at him, "You're right Matt. I've been dealing with this by myself for some time now and it hasn't been working. It's time for some reinforcements. I'll go to the clock tower and tell everyone about everything. I just have to wait until the sun sets to talk to them." She gave his hand a small friendly squeeze. Matt couldn't help but squeeze her hand back. They decided that they stayed at the diner long enough and walked back to the precinct. As they were walking, Elisa felt very tired even after drinking 4 cups of coffee. Matt suggested that once they get back that she should sleep in the crib for at least half an hour. He was surprise that she actually agree to. They got to the precinct and they headed straight to the crib. Matt asked her if she was going to be alright sleeping.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll be fine. I promise." She said.

"You sure, I mean I can stay with you for a while. I just want to make sure that you sleep well even if it's only half an hour." He said. He remembered her saying that she was afraid to go to sleep because if she did the cycle will just restart itself.

She nodded, "No, it's alright. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Captain. Besides who else is going to do my share of the paperwork haha."

Matt laughed as well, "True, well I'll let you get some rest." He turned around and was about to walk away, when Elisa grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and what she did next surprised him. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Matt, for everything. I truly mean it. You're the best friend and partner I could ever ask for." Elisa was grateful to have a best friend in Matt.

Matt blushed a bit, "You're welcome Elisa, anytime." And with that he walked away, leaving Elisa alone in the crib. She sighed as she walked up to one of the many beds that were in the room. She lay down and rested her head on the pillow. She turned to her side, trying to get comfortable. Once she did, her exhaustion started to take over. Slowly her eyes began to close, and once her eyes close she began to dream….


	4. Chapter 4

_Elisa woke up standing in the middle of strange place like a stage of some kind. 'Wha…what's going on?! Where am I?' She looked around and saw nothing but darkness surrounding her. However on stage a light was shining brightly. Suddenly a bright light shined down in the middle of the stage. Elisa began to walk towards the light. As she got closer to the light a strange pedestal appeared and in it a sword. She looked closely at the sword. 'It looks like a gargoyles' wing.' She thought. Elisa stopped right in front of it, not knowing what to do. Just then a voice spoke_

" _Go on Elisa, don't be afraid. The light shines brightly within you." The voice said._

 _Hesitant at first, Elisa jumped onto the pedestal and grabbed the sword. Once she got a hold of it, her body began to glow a bright light, feeling the power of the sword go into her body. As though she and the sword were becoming one. When the light disappeared, different voices began to talk._

" _Keyblade"_

" _Keyblade"_

" _Keyblade"_

 _Elisa looked down at her hand and examined what she just possessed, "A Keyblade." Then something dawned on her. "Wait a minute…is this the same keyblade I've been seeing in my dreams. But it looks so different from what the boy had." She then jumped off the pedestal. She can still feel the power of the keyblade surge in her body. Just then the ground began to shake, making Elisa loose her balance for a bit. The pedestal disappears as weird small creatures began to appear, surrounding her._

" _It's those same creatures again." She looks around trying to see if she can find an escape route. "Oh man there's nowhere for me to go. What should I do?" Then the voice spoke again_

" _Fight Elisa, you must fight." The voice said._

 _She looked at the keyblade at hand, "The voice is right. I'm tired of running away. Tired of having these dreams and nightmares take control of me. This time I'll fight." Elisa charged forwards and fought against these small creatures. One by one she swung away, destroying each one. After destroying the last of the creatures, everything seems calm as the light shined brightly. Just then the voice spoke_

" _Be careful, the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." Elisa was confused at what the voice just said. She turned around and saw her shadow growing bigger and bigger until it became a huge version of the creature she had seen many times in her nightmares._

" _Don't be afraid, princess." said the voice "And don't forget…"_

' _Forget what and why did the voice call me a princess?' Elisa thought. She quickly decided to let that thought go in order to focus on the creature at hand. This creature was stronger that the smaller ones she fought, but she didn't give up. She kept swinging away, dodging the attack. Fighting with all her might, Elisa was finally able to defeat it. Just as she thought it was over the creature got up again, just then the key-like sword disappears. Seeing it getting closer and closer she fell back on the floor as a dark hole appeared from the ground sucking her in. As she struggle to escape the voice spoke once more._

" _But don't be afraid Princess Elisa…You hold the mightiest weapon of all."Elisa was getting sucked in more and more. She reached out her hand hoping that someone who will reach for it._

" _So don't forget."Darkness began to engulf her. "You are the one who will bring balance and harmony in your world." With that it was the last thing she heard._

"Elisa, Elisa wake up!" A familiar voice said as he shook her in order to wake her up.

She shot up from the bed, breathing very heavily. Sweat was dripping down her face. She turned around and found Matt kneeling in front of her. After taking a few more deep breaths she was able to calm herself down.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Matt said it more as a statement than a question. He came by to check in on her. When he opened the door he saw Elisa tossing and turning. Breathing rapidly and for a brief moment he thought he saw Elisa's body surrounded by light, but he dismissed it and quickly ran to her side to wake her.

"Yes…no…well not exactly. It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't a dream either. I felt as though I was transported somewhere else. It's…it's complicated." Elisa wasn't sure how to explain what occurred to her in her dream. "But I'm glad you woke me up though. If you haven't who knows what would have happened."

Matt got up and sat next to her. "Elisa what happened?"

"I woke up at this weird place, fighting the weird creatures from my nightmares with this weird key-like sword. But it wasn't like the one I've seen in my dreams before. From the looks of it, it was shaped as a gargoyles' wing. I fought of the entire creatures and then the giant one appeared in front of me. I fought with all my might and as first I thought I defeated him but it then got up and the dark whirlpool appeared. It began to swallow me up. I could breath, I couldn't move." She was out of breath after she explained what happened to her.

Matt rubbed small circles around her back, "Easy Elisa, take small deep breaths." She did as she was told and eventually was able to calm down.

"Thanks Matt. Boy that dream was weird though. But was it really a dream or was it real? What was that place? So bizarre." She said. She had more questions know than answers. Just then Elisa felt an intense pain in her head.

"Ahh!" She screamed from the intense pain. She put her hands on her head, hoping the pain will stop.

Matt looked at Elisa worriedly, "Elisa are you alright? What's wrong?"

As quickly as the pain came, it disappeared just like that. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

He didn't believe her one bit, "Elisa, you're not fine. Something is wrong. Do you still want to go see the clan? I mean maybe you should get some more sleep." Matt's worry levels were through the roof.

Elisa shook her head, "No Matt I'll be fine. What's time is it?"

"It's about 5:30." He said.

Slowly, Elisa got up from the bed, "Let's go. The sun gonna go down soon. We have a few minutes before they wake up." Elisa walked past Matt and headed towards the door. Matt followed suit.

As they left the room a shadowy figure in a black coat appeared from the dark portal, "You're powers are finally awakening princess. The time has come. Time for you to fulfill your destiny, and help the Organization complete Kingdom Hearts." Just then another shadowy figure appeared in the room.

"What are you doing here, Larxene?" The figure said. The second figure in black removed the hood to relieve a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She also had a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Aw, what's the matter didn't want to see me? After all I brought some good news for you."

"I would guess that you were able to find the female gargoyle?" The figure said in a low tone voice.

She laughed, "Haha, well of course, I mean who else would be able to find her." The hooded figure just huffed in response.

"I would think that you of all people should be grateful. After all I was the only one out of the Organization whom was able to find that female gargoyle you asked for." She said.

"Who says I'm not… I would assume that you observed this gargoyle, it's important to know that she is going to be great use to us." The hooded figure said.

Larxene huffed, "Who do you think I am Demxy. Of course I did. I got to say though this female gargoyle Demona, as I recall her name, I like her. She reminds me of myself."

"A sadistic, manipulative, power hungry woman." He said

She smiled wickedly, "You know me too well."

The hooded figure walked closely to Larxene, "And that is why you're the perfect person for this mission. I need you to have this Demona gargoyle join us. She can help us deal this the other gargoyles and the princess as well."

"I think I can convince her quite easily, besides it would nice to have another female around. Hanging out with you men can be very annoying." Larxene then raised her hand, creating a dark portal. She then walked inside, disappearing in the shadows.

"I could say the same about you Larxene." The hooded figure then raised his hand, creating his own dark portal and walked inside. Little did they know another hooded figure was there in the room, spying on them and listening to what they were talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

King Mickey stood on top of the roof of Rockefeller Center, overlooking the city. When he arrived to this world, he never thought in a million years he would discover something so incredible. At first, King Mickey thought that it was a coincidence that he discovered the ancient mythical keyblade wielder. But after thinking it over, he realize that there was a reason as to why the heartless came to this world. And when he saw nobodies here as well he knew that something powerful drew them to come here. It wasn't until Mickey saw the heartless and nobodies following the young woman, whom he later on learned her name was Elisa Maza, was their main target. While overlooking the vase city, the king began to remember the events that led him to the here and now.

 _He was following some heartless through the passage way when he landed into this world. Once he landed in this new world, his keyblade started to act weird._

" _Gosh, that's strange. My keyblade has never done this before." He was wondering what was going on, but he quickly dismissed it as he spotted heartless and nobodies heading towards a young woman._

" _Oh man, I must save her." He quickly took action and attacks them before they did anything to her. After taking them all down, the king decided to follow her, just in case more showed up. As he got closer to her, something strange happened to his keyblade. It began to glow, very strongly; as though it was reacting to her. After seeing this he quickly got into contact with his old mentor and friend, Master Yen Sid and told him what happened. After hearing this, the master told Mickey to come to the tower immediately. Hesitant about leaving the young woman with the heartless and nobodies may be roaming around, he placed a special spell to protect her from them at least until he returned._

 _He got to the tower as quick as he could. Once he reached to top of the tower, he opened the door and saw his mentor standing next to the window, stroking his bread; deep in thought._

 _When he heard the door open he knew who it was. "King Mickey."_

 _King Mickey bow to his mentor in respect, "Master Yen Sid, I came as quickly as I could."_

" _I'm glad that you did. Now King Mickey, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw." Mickey began to recall the whole event. Master Yen Sid listened carefully, not wanting to miss any details. His eyes widen when the king told him about his keyblade and how it reacted to the young woman._

" _And are you sure that the keyblade reacted the way you said it did?" Master Yen Sid needed to know._

 _Mickey nodded, "Yes, it did. It was the strangest thing too. I never seen the keyblade act like that before. And I certainly never seen someone with such pure light. Except the princesses of Hearts"_

 _After hearing everything that he needed to hear, the master finally came to a conclusion. "Mickey do you remember the legend of the mythical keyblade wielders?"_

 _Mickey was a little thrown off by the masters' question, "Well yes, I remember you told me about it. How they used to live thousands of years ago and how they disappear after the Keyblade War. But what does the legend have to with what is going on?"_

 _The master looked at the young king straight in the eye, "Mickey I believe that you have discovered the ancient mythical keyblade wielder within that young woman."_

 _Mickey was surprised at what his old mentor just said, "Master, are you sure? I mean many keyblader searched far and wide for any signs of them and any mythical creatures. The only information they were able to find was about Oberon and his children and how they reside on Avalon."_

 _He nodded, "Yes, I am must certainly sure. From the information you've gave me and the reaction to the keyblade, I can truly say she is the one. Not only that but from the pure light that you sensed she may also be a princess._

" _You mean she's like the princesses of Heart?"He asked_

 _Master Yen Sid shook his head, "Not exactly, she's known as the princess of Harmony. She brings balance and harmony between humans and the mythical creature. She may be the last of her kind. Now Mickey we must protect her at all cost. I doubt that she even realizes who she really is and the powers she possesses. However, I have a feeling that those powers will awaken within her soon. And with the heartless and nobodies around, her life may be in grave danger. Worse if Organization XIII finds out about her." The king nodded, understanding what needs to be done._

" _I will also contact Sora, Donald and Goofy to aid you as well." He said_

" _Great, the more help the better. I know someone else who can help us as well. He'll be able to follow her more closely than I can." Mickey said._

" _I see." Master Yen Sid knew who the king was talking about. "I am going to do more research about this young lady and the mythical creature that may reside in that world as well. I will inform Sora and the others about the situation."_

" _Right! Don't worry master; we will do whatever we can to protect her." With that Mickey ran out the tower, heading back to that world. Once he returned to that world, the first thing he did was contact his friend. The king knew he was the perfect person to keep an eye on her while he investigated more on the heartless and nobodies. He told him everything that Master Yen Sid told him and his friend assured him that he will do what he can to help. For the past two days, they did learn more about the young woman, what she does and whether or not her powers have awakened yet. So far no, it hasn't but the signs were there. It shouldn't be long until it does._

The king sighed as he was still waiting for his friend. Just then he sensed something behind him. He turned around and saw a tall, dark, shadowy, hooded figure. The hooded figure then removed his hood to relive a boy no older than 16, with long silver hair and a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Riku, you're here." Mickey was glad to see his friend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting your majesty. But I got news that you really need to know." Riku said.

"What news? Is it about Elisa?" He asked.

Riku nodded, "Yes, her powers are awakened. I sensed it. Not only that, she had a dream about a world. It was the same world where Sora went when he received the power of the keyblade. But that's not all. It looks like Organization XIII also knows that her powers have awakened."

"Oh no! If the Organization gets to her first, who knows what they will do?" Mickey said

"I know what they are going to do. They are going to take her heart. They believe that with her heart and light, kingdom hearts will be complete. They also said that they are going to get help from a gargoyle name Demona. They are going to use her to capture Elisa and her friends." Mickey couldn't believe what he just heard.

Riku then kneeled in front of his friend, "Your majesty, what should we do now? Should we warn Elisa about the potential danger?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid it may not be that easy. Elisa may not understand what is happening and the situation maybe too much for her. The best thing we can do is to watch over her until the time comes. Besides Sora and the others are going to be here soon and we're going to need all the help we can get. Master Yen Sid told me Sora will be able to explain things to her better. There is a connection between Elisa and Sora that even Master Yen Sid doesn't quite understand."

"I see, will in that case I should go back to the clock tower. She and her friend Matt are going to visit these gargoyle friends of hers. I'll stay close to her as much as possible." Riku then lifted his hood back up and created a dark portal.

"Be careful Riku." The king said. Riku nodded and walked inside the portal. When Riku reached the clock tower, he was shocked at what he was seeing. It wasn't the gargoyle creatures that shocked him but Elisa. She was passed out in the arms of the very large gargoyle. Riku was able to recognize him as the leader Goliath. He was calling her name and asking her to wake up. But to no avail. Then he picked her up and took her inside. Everyone else followed. 'What happened to Elisa? Did the Organization do this to her?' Riku wasn't sure about what happened but he needed to find out. He created another dark portal and entered inside. He exited the other side of the portal, where he stood in the most shadowy place inside the clock tower, carefully listening to the conversation they were having, trying to see what exactly happened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

At the clock tower Elisa and Matt were waiting for their friends to awaken from their stone sleep. They still had a few minutes left before the sun came down, which gave Elisa time to prepare. She needed to figure out how she was going to explain everything that's been happening to her for the past few weeks. She already had a hard time talking to Matt about what's been going on with her; she knew that she was going to be a nervous wreck telling all of them about it, especially to Goliath. She smiled a bit knowing how Goliath is going to react to the situation. He's always been very protective of her, ever since they met. The same can say about her, after all they were friends, 'There more than my friends, their family.' She thought. Her smile grew a little bigger seeing the seven gargoyle statues in front of her.

From the far left was Hudson, the oldest of the clan. A wise gargoyle and former leader of the clan, before pasting the mantle to Goliath; few years prior from coming to Manhattan. Hudson is a very valuable member of the clan. Goliath still goes to him for advice and guidance. Though oldest of the clan, he doesn't let his age slow him down too much.

Next to him was Lexington. Though smaller than the rest of the clan, he makes up for it with his intelligence. Out of all of them who came to this world, Lex adapted to this place very easily, especially when it came to technology.

Next we had Bronx, the guard dog of the clan. Just like a human dog, he was loyal as he could be.

On the far right was Brooklyn, the new second in command. Goliath choice him because of his level-headedness and quick thinking during dangerous situations. Though nervous about being pointed second in command, time and time again he has proven himself he is capable of becoming leader on day.

Next to him was Broadway, very sweet, very kind gargoyle with a really big appetite literally. Being one of the biggest members of the clan, he uses his sheer size to his advantage.

Next to him was the newest member of the Manhattan clan Goliath's daughter Angela. They discover her while she, Goliath and Bronx went on a journey to Avalon. They also learned that her mother was Demona, who once was Goliath love and mate, until he learned that she betrayed her entire clan and cause them to be destroyed.

And last but not least she moved her gaze to the middle, where Goliath statues stood. Her connection with him was very special to her. They understood each other and always had each other's back. He became a good friend and a great alley. But recently her feelings for him have changed. For some time now, her feelings for the leader went from friendship to something she never thought could ever happen. She fell in love with him. She never thought in a million years she would fall in love him the Big Guy but over time it just happened. Elisa knew that Goliath felt the same way but they were too stubborn to do anything about it.

Elisa noticed that the sun was about to go down any second. 'Almost show time.' She thought. But just as the sun was about to set, the intense pain she felt earlier return with full force.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. Putting her hands on her head, hoping the pain will go away. She began to feel dizzy and very weak. Matt heard her scream and saw the pain in her face.

"Elisa…" But that's all he could say before Elisa fell down on her knees, becoming weak from the pain.

"Elisa!" Matt kneels in front of her, gently grabbing her shoulders. "Elisa, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

Elisa couldn't speak; the pain in her head was too intense. Matt was so focus on Elisa, he forgot about the gargoyles until he heard the crackling noise coming from the statues, breaking free from their stone sleep. One by one they broke away from their sleep, roaring loudly as bits and pieces of stone chipped away from them. After brushing off what stone pieces they had left, they heard someone screaming behind them.

"Ahhh!" Elisa screamed again. When the clan saw who was screaming behind them, they were shocked to see Elisa on her knees, in pain.

"Elisa!" Goliath quickly ran towards her. The others quickly followed.

Goliath kneed next to her, "Matt what is happening to Elisa?"

"Goliath I don't even know where to start." He said

Goliath gently grabbed Elisa and put her in his arms. "Elisa…Elisa please speak to me." He can feel Elisa shaking in his arm.

"Goliath…" It was the only thing she said before passing out in his arm.

"Elisa…Elisa! Please wake up!" He gently shook her, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. He picked her up and took her inside. Everyone followed suit. Once inside Goliath gently laid Elisa onto the couch. He then placed a small blanket on top of her. He kneed next to her, hold her hand; not wanting to leave her side.

"Angela, may you bring me a wet cloth please." She nodded and quickly went to grab the cloth. Everyone stood around the couch, very concerned about their dear friend. She looked so pale and her eyes had dark circles around it. Angela came back with the wet cloth. "Thank you Angela." He took the cloth from her and placed it on Elisa's forehead. She moved slightly but didn't wake up. Everyone just stared at Elisa, not knowing what to say. They've never seen their friend like this before.

Broadway was the first to speak, "What's wrong with her? Is she sick?"

"Elisa does look sick but I think there is more to it though. Have you noticed that she hasn't been herself for some time now?" Lex said

"Yeah, now that you mention it Elisa seemed out of it for a while. I thought it was because of work. When I asked if something was bothering her, she just told me that she was tired. Nothing more." Angela said.

"There's more to it Angela." Matt said. Everyone looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant by that,

"What do you mean lad?" Hudson asked

"Well…you see…umm…damn." Matt was having second thoughts on whether or not he should tell them about what's been happening to Elisa. He wasn't sure how they would be able to handle it.

"Matt please, tell us what's going on with Elisa." Goliath said with worried tone. He looked into his pleading eyes, wanting to know what was going on. Matt knew that the clan had the right to know what was going on. It was the reason why they came up here in the first place.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything I know." Matt told the clan about Elisa and the nightmares that have been plaguing her for the past few weeks. He told them about how bad they were getting; up to the point where she was scared to go to sleep, staying awake as much as possible, but in the end she would give in and fall asleep. He gave them as much detail as he could about what she'd been seeing. He told them about the weird creatures that were chasing her, being swallowed by a dark whirlpool, the boy that came in to save her with his friends, them being in the nightmares everything. He then continued to tell them about her last dream she had, where she was transported to a different world and fought off against the creatures using a key-like sword.

"And that's what I know. I think there is more to it, but Elisa hasn't told me anything else. I didn't even find out about this until tonight." Matt looked at the clan and saw the worried looks on their faces. The clan couldn't believe what they just heard.

"But Matt do you know why she'd been having these nightmares? I mean do you think she was cursed or something?" Brooklyn said.

"Do you think Demona is behind this? She is a sorcerer after all; she probably put a spell on Elisa or something." Lex asked.

"I don't think so. Something tells me that other source of power that is involved in this." Goliath said, still holding Elisa's hand.

"Elisa told me that her nightmares were trying to tell her something. What that is she doesn't know. But she does know that it's something important. She was hoping that you guys could help her figure it out. That's why we came here but…" Matt's voice grew silent when he looked at Elisa unconscious body. Goliath too was looking at Elisa, with much concern. He hated seeing the woman who became a part of his clan, the woman he fell in love with in so much pain and suffering. 'Elisa, I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will protect you with every ounce of my being. No matter what. I...I can't lose you.' He gently squeezed her hand as he got up from the ground.

He then looked at his clan and Matt, "We have to figure this out for Elisa's sake."

"But father where do we even start? We don't any idea as to why this is happening? Or how to find the answer?" Angela said.

Goliath sighed, "I know my daughter but we need to do something. The answer lies within the nightmares, I just know it. We just need to think."

Just then they heard a small moan coming from the couch. They turn and saw Elisa breathing heavily; her head was tossing around as she mumbled some words.

"Elisa having another nightmare." Matt said.

Goliath quickly ran to her side, "Elisa, please wake up." He gently shook her, trying to wake her up. Elisa didn't wake up though. She just kept on tossing and turning, then she began to speak.

"No…please…run away. You'll get hurt." She said.

"Elisa, it's just a dream. Please focus on my voice. Whatever you are seeing isn't real." Goliath said, hoping that hearing his voice can help her wake up.

"Goliath…" When she responded to his voice, he kept going.

"Yes Elisa it's me." He said.

"Goliath…watch…out. Please…run away." A few tears began to fall down her face. Goliath just looked at her, his voice reached her but not the way he wanted too. He raised his talons and wiped her tears away. Then something unbelievable happened. Elisa's body began to glow pure white light. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"It's happening again." Matt said

"What do you mean Matt?" Broadway asked

He explained, "This happened before, a little while ago. Just before we came up here Elisa decided to sleep for a bit. When I went to check up on her, I saw her body glow just like this. But as quickly as it came, it vanished so I just brushed it off."

"Do you think there connected somehow?" Lex asked.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure." Matt said.

They turned their attention back to Elisa. Her body was still glowing, just then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOOO!" She began to trembled, as more tears fell down her face.

Goliath couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore, so he decided to wake up one more time. "Elisa, please you must wake up. Don't let the nightmare take a hold on you. Everyone's here for you. I'm here for you. Remember what I told you before; I'll always be there to catch you. So please open your eyes."

Suddenly her body stopped glowing and her eyes began to open. She blinked a few times before quickly realizing what just occurred.

"Sora!" She yelled as she shot up from the couch. Her arm was extended, as though she was reaching for something or someone. It took few seconds for her to realize that she wasn't in her dreams anymore but in the clock tower. Slowly she lowered her arm down. She looked around and saw her friends staring at her with great concern.

Goliath gently put his talon on her shoulder, "Elisa"

Elisa moved her gazed towards the voice that was calling to her, "Goliath" He smiled at her.

"Oh Goliath." Her voice was shaky, a few tears fell and her body was still trembling.

He gently pulled her into a hug, "Sshh, It's alright Elisa. You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you." He said, as he stroke her hair, trying to calm her down. They stand like that for a while until she finally calm down. She pulled away from him and sat up on the couch. Goliath got up and sat next to her, holding her hand. Hudson then gave Elisa a cup of water.

"Here lass, drink slowly." Elisa nodded and took the glass. She slowly drank the water.

"Thanks Hudson." She said. She placed the cup on the small table.

"Elisa, are you ok?" Angela asked as she sat next to her, brushing some of the tears away.

She gave her a small smile, "I am now, thanks." She then looked at Matt, who was still in shock at what happened.

"Did…umm…did you tell them?" She asked

He nodded, "Yeah, they know everything." Elisa looked down, not knowing what to say.

Goliath noticed how quiet she got, "Elisa, we want to help you. Truly we do. But you need to tell us what happened in your nightmare. Please tell us." He gave her a small squeeze, for support.

She nodded, "Ok, I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and began to tell them her dream…


	7. Chapter 7

_In her dreams…_

 _Elisa stood in the middle of street, confused. It was dark and not a single soul in sight. The wind was blowing slowly through her hair. At first, she was confused as to how she got here. 'What's going on? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being at the clock tower and now…' Elisa looked around, hoping for any signs of life. She then noticed that she was holding a keyblade in her hand. The same one she held not too long ago. 'I must be inside my dream. I guess I passed out at the clock tower from the pain. Oh man everyone must be freaking out.' She thought. Elisa then sensed something coming from behind her, something dark._

" _Hello there, princess." Elisa turned around and saw a man wearing a black hooded coat._

 _Elisa glared at the hooded man, "Who are you? Are you the one behind my nightmares? If so why?" She didn't know why but there was something about him that she didn't trust._

" _My name is no concern of yours, though I must say I find your name to be quite fitting for you Elisa Maza. Beautiful yet strong, just as I picture you would be princess. As for your nightmares, I have no part of it. That is all your doing, it's your hearts' way of awaken the power inside you." The hooded man said._

' _The power inside me. That's what the voice told me. He also called me a princess, but why? I need to get as much information from this creep as possible. "How do you know my name? And why did you call me a princess." She asked, still glaring at him._

 _He chuckled, "Oh I know many things about you Elisa and about your past. I know about your friends the gargoyles and your special connection to them, especially with Goliath. And as for calling you princess, well I'll just let the boy tell you that story. Beside you and he share something special. Something that not many people have. And it's because of that, you're the perfect candidate for us."_

 _Elisa was getting very annoyed by the hooded man, "Look pal, why don't you drop the creepy, mysterious gag and just tell me what exactly is it that you want from me?"_

" _It's simple really; all we want from you Elisa is your precious heart. More importantly the light that resides within your heart." He said_

 _Elisa was shocked to hear the hooded man said, "Why do you want my heart for?"_

" _Your heart is filled with purest of light princess. With your heart, we can finally complete Kingdom Hearts and with it we can truly finally exist."He began to walk towards Elisa. "Now, why don't be a good girl and let me take your heart."_

" _Forget it! There's no way you're taking my heart."Elisa took a defensive stance with keyblade at hand. She wasn't going down without a fight._

 _The hooded man stopped in his tracks, "I would be surprised if you let me take it so easily." He then snapped his fingers, suddenly dozens of weird white creatures appeared._

" _What are they?" Elisa was still in her defensive stance. She wasn't going to run away this time._

" _Wouldn't you like to know?" The hooded man then raised his hand, creating a dark portal, "I shall leave you, princess. If the nobodies don't get your heart, the heartless will." And with that he entered the portal and disappeared. Suddenly the small black shadows appeared next to the white creatures._

" _Oh man, I'm surrounded. What do I do?! There's no way I can fight them all. But I have no choice." One of the creatures then ran towards to her. She took her keyblade and attacked the creature. She destroyed it in one swing. Then all of the creatures started to ran towards her. Though badly outnumber Elisa was able to hold her ground. But it didn't last one. When she destroyed one, another one just pop in their place. So enough one of the creatures tackled her to the ground._

" _Get off me!" She yelled, try as she might she couldn't shake the creature off. Just as all hope seemed lost, Elisa heard a voice._

" _Elisa, hang on!"Elisa looked up and saw a boy swinging his keyblade, suddenly the creature that was on top of her disappeared. She recognized the boy as the same one she'd seen in her nightmares._

 _The boy extended his hand out to her, "Are you alright Elisa."_

 _Elisa gladly took his hand, "Yeah thanks to you."_

 _The boy smiled at her, "No problem. Now let's deal with these nobodies and heartless."_

 _She smiled back at him, "You got it. Just promise me you'll be careful. You're still a kid after all."_

" _Hey, I may be a kid but I know how to take care of myself. Don't worry though I'll be careful just for you princess." Her smiled grew a little bigger as they took their keyblade and began to attack the creature. One by one the heartless and nobodies were being destroyed. Elisa was impressed at how well she was able to fight them off with her keyblade. As though she and the blade were one. She was even more impressed at the boy. 'For a kid, he sure knows how to fight.' She thought. Together they were able to defeat the nobodies but the heartless were a different story._

 _Suddenly the heartless began to merge together to create a bigger version of itself. Then a dark portal appeared below her feet and began to suck her in._

" _Ahhh!" She yelled as was being sucked into the darkness. The boy tried to pull her out but to no avail. The giant heartless then began to swing his arms around. Elisa was about to tell the boy to ran but the boy charged towards it._

" _No, wait! Please run away! You'll get hurt Sor…" But Elisa's voice was cut off before she could say the boys' name. Elisa watched as the boy swung away, trying to defeat the heartless. But then it summoned smaller heartless to the ground. They ran towards Elisa but she swung her on keyblade defeating them one by one. Though she was holding her own, it still wasn't enough. She began to sink more and more deeper into the portal._

' _There's no way he's going to defeat that monster alone. And I can't defeat the smaller ones while stuck in the dark portal. We need help… I need help. I need my friends…I need Goliath.' She thought. Then as if god heard her prayer, her friends came gliding by along with the boys' friends Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy and her friends attacked the smaller heartless while Sora and Goliath attacked the giant heartless. The clan was giving them their all. But it was shortly lived. Just like before one by one her friends were being engulfed by the heartless. And just before she called out to them tell them to leave but to no avail. Tears began to stream down her face, as her friends were disappearing one by one._

" _No, this can't…this can't be happening again." She cried. She hated seeing her friends disappear right in front of her. She noticed that the only ones left were Goliath and the boy. Elisa watched as the love of her life and the boy fought with all their might. Not wanting to give up._

' _I feel so useless. What kind of princess am I if I can't even use these powers I possess to help the ones I care for!' Elisa began to struggle against the portal, trying to escape from it. She looked up and saw Goliath get hit by one of the heartless punches._

" _Goliath!" Elisa yelled. Goliath slowly got up and charged back at the heartless._

" _Goliath, don't! He's too strong!" But Goliath didn't hear her. He kept on attacking the giant heartless. Few tears fell down Elisa's face._

" _Goliath watch out! Please run away!" More tears began to fall. Goliath dodge more of the heartless punches, left and right but the heartless was able to hit him with a surprise attack. He fell and landed hard to the ground close to Elisa._

" _Goliath, wake up!" But Goliath wasn't moving. He laid there still._

 _Tears flowed continuously, "No, no, no! Please wake up... I love you, Goliath and I don't want to lose you." Then something impossible happened, Elisa's body began to glow pure white light._

" _Wha…what's happening?" Elisa didn't have time to process what was going on when she heard the boy yelp in pain. He got up slowly with the help of his keyblade but quickly fell back down on his knees. He didn't have the strength to go on. The giant heartless then raised his arm, high up in the air. He then brought his arm down with full force, where the boy was kneeing._

" _Nooo….Sora!" It was the last thing she said before she was swallowed by the darkness._

"And that's about it. The next thing I knew I woke up here." Elisa blew a deep breath out and leaned her head on Goliaths' shoulder. Everyone was quiet after hearing what occurred in her dream.

"Sorry guys but I need some air." She said as she got up from the couch and walked outside to the ledge. Goliath was about to follow her but Angela put her talon on his shoulder.

"Wait father, I think Elisa wants some time alone and we should give her some time. She needs it to clear her head, you know." Goliath knew that Angela was right but still didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. So they just sat there, not knowing what to do next for Elisa. In the shadows, Riku got the information that he needed. He decided it was time for him to leave and share this information with King Mickey. He raised his arm up, created a portal and made his leave.


	8. Chapter 8

On the other side of the city, Demona stood on top the roof of Nightstone Unlimited. The building that she owned during the day while she was transformed into a human; waiting for someone. Earlier that day, Demona received an email from an anonymous source. The person wrote to Demona about how they knew who she truly was and her hatred towards humans, especially towards Elisa. They explained in the email that they had a plan to get rid of Elisa but in order for the plan to work, they would need her help. Someone will meet her on top of her building at midnight. Demona was suspicious about the email, believing it to be a trap. But something told her otherwise, so she decided to humor the person and show up. If anything goes wrong, she can fight her way out of the situation. She got there at midnight on the dot. Looking around she didn't see anyone or see anything out of the ordinary. After waiting for 5 minutes, Demona grew impatient.

"Ok, I've waited long enough. If this person doesn't show up in about 10 more seconds I'm leaving." She said to herself.

"Well, well impatient are we?" Demona turned around and the hooded figure was walking out of the dark portal. She then removed her hood to reveal to be Larxene.

"I see that you received my email Demona, or do you prefer to be Dominique Destine instead." Larxene said with a smirk on her face.

Demona eyes glowed red, filled with angry, "Don't ever use my human name again! I detest that name, and I only use it for my own purposes only. Call me that again and I will make it will be the last."

Larxene laughed maniacally, "Haha, impatient and short-tempter. My type of person. Oh, we'll get alone quite well. We might ever become friends."

"Ok, I want answers. Who exactly are you? Where did you come from? And more importantly how do you know about me and my hatred towards the humans and Elisa?" She needed to know what the deal was with this person and whether or not she can trust her.

Larxene glared at her, "First off names Larxene, got it. Second, let's just say I come from an organization that has a desire that only Elisa Maza can fulfill. Third, of course I know everything about you. It's my job after all. For you see I've been following you for some time now. I saw how much you detest Elisa; after all she did take your man away from you."

"That human didn't take anything from me!" She yelled, "It was my decision not to return to him. I don't have any feelings for him. Even after a thousand years of sleep, he still trusted humanity. Humanity was and always be the enemy. He is a fool for believing humans can be trusted, especially Elisa. It's her fault that Goliath's mind is clouded with false hope. Everything that has happened is her fault. "

"Well you could have fooled me? Clearly you still have some lingering feelings for him. Otherwise you wouldn't be so hostel towards Elisa." Larxene said

Demona jumped onto the ledge and opened her wings. "I've wasted enough of my time. You're not going to tell me what exactly you want I'm out of here." She was about to leap off the roof, when Larxene spoke.

"What if I told you that there is a way to get revenge on Elisa? What if…I told you there's a way to make Goliath suffer for choosing Elisa over you?" Demona slowly turned around and jumped back on the roof.

"I'm listening." She said.

Larxene smiled wickedly, "I need Elisa in order to complete my mission and you want Elisa to be gone for good. I have a plan that will benefit us both. But in order to work, I'm going to need your help." She then extended her hand, "So what do you say?"

Demona smiled and gladly took her hand, "I accepted your proposal. Like you said we are a lot alike. This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Larxene then began to explain her plan the part Demona had to play. While listening to the plan, Demona couldn't help but smile wickedly, 'Oh this is going to be fun.' She thought as she continued to listen to her plan.

Meanwhile at the clock tower, Elisa sat on the ledge overlooking the city. It's been an hour since she awoken and told her friends about what she saw. Though Elisa told her friends about what happened, she didn't tell them everything. There were a few details she left out, like the fact that the hooded man as well as Sora called her princess or how she confessed her love to Goliath. She'd been debating whether or not she should tell Goliath. 'But if I tell him, what would he say. I don't want to freak him out more than I already have. Besides… I don't think I can tell him about my love confession. I know he has feelings for me but still. He might feel awkward about it. ' Elisa deeply sighed, not knowing what to do.

Goliath watch as Elisa sighed, looking very deep in thought. The wind blowing nicely threw her dark hair. She never looked so beautiful, inside and out. One of the few things he admired about her. That's why it pains him to see the love of his life feeling so…so vulnerable. He desperately wanted to go up to her, pull her into a lovely embrace and tell her that everything will be alright. But he also knew that Elisa needed some time to gather her thoughts and have some sort of peace of mind. Knowing how much pain and suffering she went through, Goliath felt like a failure. He didn't see any of the signs indicating something was wrong with her. 'I should have been able to protect her. I should have known something was wrong. Why didn't I pay more attention?' Goliath shook his head. 'Now is not the time to scold myself. Elisa needs me and I will do whatever I can to help her.'

Goliath then walked towards Elisa with determination, "Elisa"

Elisa turned and saw Goliath standing behind her. She gave him a small smile, "Hey Big Guy."

"Elisa, how…how are you doing?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm fine. Coming out here helped me clear my mind for a bit." She got up from the ledge, and stood in front of him.

"Goliath, I...umm…I wanted to apologies to you and the guys about tonight." She lowered her head when she said that. She felt so horrible for freaking everyone out.

Goliath was shocked to hear Elisa apologizing. "Elisa you have nothing to apologies for. It is I who should apologies to you." Elisa looked up and gave him a confusing look.

He walked closer to her and took her hand into his, "Elisa, I should have been paying more attention to what's been going on. I should be able to protect you from the evil that has been plaguing you. That is what a leader should do. Protect their clan, and you Elisa are a part of my clan. But I have failed you, Elisa. I failed you in the most awful way. I couldn't help you and for that I apologies."

Elisa just shook her head, "Goliath you are not a failure. Never ever think that."

She moved a little closer to him, "Now, you listen to me Big Guy you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't know what was happening to me because I didn't want you too. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I thought I could be able to handle it. I didn't want you guys or Matt to worry. Ha, guess I was wrong on both counts huh."

Elisa raised her freed hand and placed it on Goliath's cheek, "But there's one thing I know I'm right about, you are no failure in my eyes. You are always there for me, helping me through any situation. Like you said before you are always there to catch me."

Goliath smiled at her. He gently took her other hand that was on his cheek and brought them together with his, "And I always will, Elisa. I promise you I will protect you with my life."

"Goliath…" They stared into each other's eyes. They both saw the love in their eyes. Goliath slowly leaned in towards her. Knowing what Goliath was doing Elisa began to lean in as well. They got closer to closer towards each other. Their lips are inches away; Elisa closed her eyes as Goliath lips are hovered over hers. They were just about to close the gap between them until…

"Elisa!" Matt yelled from inside the clock tower. They turned to see Matt running out from inside the clock tower, coming towards them. Goliath and Elisa quickly pulled away from each other. Elisa was blushing bright red. Matt stopped in front of them.

"Elisa, there's…." Matt stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't help but notice how red Elisa face was and how close Goliath was standing next to Elisa.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked

"No." They said together. They looked at each other, and then quickly looked away. Elisa face got even redder. 'Oh I totally interrupted something.' He thought.

"So…umm…what's wrong Matt?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

Matt snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh right, I got a call from the Captain. There's something going on in Midtown."

Matt became nervous as to what he was about to say next, "People are reporting weird…weird creatures attacking them. They described them as small black shadow creatures with yellow eyes."

Elisa eyes widen when she heard that part, "Matt are you sure?" She needed to know.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. Elisa, I think it's best that you stay here."

"What?! No way, I can't stay here. I have a job to do. And I intent to do it." There was no way she was going to just sit around and do nothing.

"Elisa, Matt is right. Those creatures are after you. I think you should stay here in the clock tower." Goliath said.

"No, Goliath. If those creatures are attacking people, then it's my job to protect them. Protect and Serve remember. I have to do this." Elisa didn't want anyone to get hurt, she had to stop them. No matter what.

Goliath knew Elisa wouldn't change her mind. "Alright, but the clan and I will come too."

"No, I don't want you guys to get hurt!" Elisa was scared for all of them.

"Elisa, I think we gonna need their help. Who knows what these creatures can do?" Matt said.

Elisa reluctantly agreed, "Alright…alright then. Matt tell the others what's going on. I'll meet you inside." Matt nodded and quickly ran inside.

Goliath and Elisa were again alone. Then Goliath gently pulled Elisa into a loving embrace, wrapping his wings around her. Elisa gladly returned the hug, feeling safe in his arms. She just wanted to forget everything that's been happening, even for a moment. He began to stroke her hair, just as he did not too long ago. They stood there, holding each other for a few moments. Slowly, Elisa pulled away.

"Goliath…there's something I need to tell you." She was about to say more but Goliath placed a talon on her lips.

"Whatever it is can wait. Now we need to help those people." Goliath then leans forwards and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Please, be safe my Elisa."

Elisa blushed once again, "I will. Promise me you guys be safe too. I'll see you at Midtown in a bit." With that Elisa quickly ran inside. Once inside she saw Matt telling everyone what was going on and where to go. After telling them what was going on, they quickly took action. They all headed towards Midtown. Little did they know that they were about to run into a certain boy, his keyblade and his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Sora, Donald and Goofy finally arrived at the new world. They couldn't believe how big and beautiful this place was. By the looks of it, they came to a conclusion that they were in a city. Everything they saw amazed them. Tall building, far as the eyes can see. Lights brightly shine throughout the city. However the city seemed somewhat deserted. They haven't encountered a single person here yet. But the gang didn't seem to mind. They were more focused on the sites they were seeing.

"Wow, I've never seen a place like this before." Sora said, mesmerized by the new world.

"Ah-hyuck yeah, this city sure is huge." Goofy said.

"Huge city, huge problem. How are we ever going to find the princess in a place like this? It's like finding a needle in a haystack." Donald asked.

"Well standing here not's going to help us find her. Let's start walking around and find some clues." Suddenly they heard a loud scream. Then a crowd of people came running down the street.

"Quack! What's going on?" Donald asked as more and more people came running down the street. Then a woman running with the crowd stopped when she saw Sora.

"Young man you must run away from here and hurry home." The woman said.

"Why? What's happening?" Sora asked.

"There are some weird creatures terrorizing everyone. They're small black shadowy creatures with bright yellow eyes. And other creatures that are pure white." She said

"Heartless! And Nobodies!" Goofy said. They looked at each other and knew what to do.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll handle those creatures. You just get to a safe place. C'mon guys." They quickly ran up the street, with their weapons at hand. The woman tried to stop them but it was too late. The woman took the boy's advice and ran to safe.

As Sora and his friends got closer towards the danger, he noticed his keyblade was acting weird. Sora stopped dead on his track. Donald and Goofy notice that Sora wasn't behind them anymore.

"Sora, why'd you stop?" Goofy asked as he and Donald ran back towards him.

Sora just kept looking at his keyblade, confused. "Something weird is happening to my keyblade." They stared at the keyblade as it began to vibrate, suddenly the keyblade began to glow a bright light.

"Whoa!" They couldn't believe what was happening to the keyblade. But as quickly as the light came, it disappear. The gang was still shocked as to what just occurred.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, "I don't know. Do you think it might have to do something with Elisa?" Donald said. Goofy was thinking the same thing. Just then they heard another scream coming from around the corner.

"We'll figure out later, right now we have to help those people." Sora ran towards the corner. Donald and Goofy followed suit.

Meanwhile Elisa and Matt arrived at Midtown. They got out of the car as swarm of people ran away from the creatures. Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Small, shadow-like creature running around, trying to attack people. But that wasn't all. Among them were tall white creatures with a weird symbol on top of their head. They were chasing the people around left to right, tackling them down to the ground.

Matt looked at Elisa, "Elisa, this is bad. How are we going to stop these creatures? What do we do?"

"I don't know what to do Matt, I…" Suddenly Elisa heard a voice.

" _Yes, you do princess. Summon your keyblade." The voice said to her._

" _But how?" Elisa asked._

" _You know how Elisa. Believe in yourself. And don't forget your light will guide you through the darkest of time."The voice then faded away._

At that moment, Elisa knew what she needed to do. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and raised her arm up in front of her. Matt was confused as to what she was doing.

"Elisa, what are you…"But he stopped at mid sentence when something amazing happened. A weapon materialized in her hand.

Matt couldn't believe what he just saw, "Elisa, how…how did you do that?"

Elisa just smiled at him, "Guess, I've always known." She then saw a woman being chased down by a heartless. It tackled her down. Elisa took a fighting stance.

"Matt, get everyone out of here. I'll deal with creeps." Elisa said as she ran toward the heartless that just tackled a woman to the ground.

"Elisa Wait!" Matt yelled, but Elisa didn't listen. She ran towards the heartless with the keyblade at hand. She swung the blade and destroyed the heartless. She then picked up the woman from the ground.

"Are you alright ma'am?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." The woman said

Elisa saw more heartless and nobodies approaching, "Hurry, get to safety." The woman thanked her once more before running away from the danger. Elisa watched as the woman ran into a man's arm. They kissed passionately and they ran away together. Elisa was happy to see this. As she had her back turned, the nobody took this to its advantage. It sneaked behind her. Matt saw this and tried to warn her.

"Elisa, look out!" But it was too late. But it was too late. The nobody tackled her down to the ground.

"Elisa, hang on I'm coming!" Matt ran towards her as fast as he could but stopped when a swarm of heartless circled around him.

Matt found a steel pipe on the ground, "Get out of my way!" He began to swing away, hitting the heartless with great force. Try as he might the heartless weren't going down long enough. No matter how many times he swung at them more showed up at its place.

'Damn, there's no end to this.' He thought. Just then he heard a loud growl coming from the sky. Brooklyn and Lex came swooping down attacking the heartless. The rest of the clan landed next to him and began fighting against the heartless.

"Boy, you're here just in time. Elisa's in trouble." Matt said.

"Where is she?!" Goliath said, looking franticly for her.

Matt looked up and saw Elisa still struggling with the white creature, "Elisa! Goliath she's over there."

Goliath looked at the direction Matt was looking at, "Elisa!" He was about to run to her but the heartless began to pile on top of him.

He growled with angry, "Get off me now!" He ripped the heartless off of him but more kept coming. There was nothing that he could do. He caught a glimpse of Elisa struggling, before the heartless overwhelm him and tackled him down.

Try as she might, Elisa couldn't shake the nobody off of her. 'Oh man it's too strong.' Elisa tried to swing her keyblade towards the nobody but it pinned her arm down. Just as Elisa thought all hope might be lost. She heard a familiar voice.

"Hold on Elisa!" The voice said.

When Elisa heard the voice, she knew who it was, "Sora!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sora, Donald and Goofy made it to the street where the heartless and nobodies were attacking. Donald and Goofy immediately took action. Sora was about to join them when he spotted a woman on the ground, being attack by a nobody. He took a firm grip on his keyblade and charged forward. As Sora got closer to the woman, his eyes widen when he saw who the person was on the ground. 'No way, it's Elisa…and is that a keyblade in her hand.' Sora quickly picked up the pace; he needed to help her and quick. He called out to her, hoping that she could hear him.

"Hold on Elisa!" Sora yelled. He swings his keyblade and destroyed the nobody.

He then stood next to Elisa and extended his hand, "Are you alright, Elisa?"

Elisa smiled and gladly took his hand, "Yeah thanks to you Sora."

He smiled back at her, "Hey, no prob…Wait! How do you know my name?"

Elisa was about to answer him, when a loud growl was heard. They turn around and saw her friends fighting off the heartless and nobodies.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now my friends need my help." Taking a firm grip of her keyblade Elisa charged, destroying heartless and nobodis along the way.

Sora couldn't help but be amazed by her, "Wow, she's one tough princess." Not wanting her to fight alone, Sora quickly followed suit.

Matt and the clan tried their best to defeat the creatures, but to no avail.

"There's no end to this." Brooklyn said as he destroyed another. The gang quickly became surrounded. There was nowhere to run.

"Yeah, we're going to need a miracle and quick." Broadway said. As the heartless and nobodies moved closer and closer to them, all hope seemed lost. Just then their prayers were answers when Elisa and Sora came to the rescue. They swung their keyblades left to right, destroying them in sight. Everyone watched them taking down the heartless and nobodies. They were amazed by their fighting skills.

"Wow, I didn't know Elisa can fight like that." Hudson said.

"Neither did I." Matt said. More creatures appeared. They shook off their attention from Elisa and Sora and returned it back to the creatures at sight.

During the fight Elisa was trying her best to look after her friends and Sora, while destroying the creatures at hand. Elisa noticed that Goliath was on the ground being engulfed by the heartless. "Goliath's in trouble, I have to help him."

"Don't worry princess, I'll go help him." Sora quickly ran towards Goliath, who was struggling to get the heartless off of him. Swinging his keyblade around, Sora was able to destroy the heartless that were on top of Goliath. Sensing that there were fewer heartless on him, Goliath quickly got on his feet and removed whatever heartless was left attached to him. Sora was amazed by Goliaths' shire strength. "Wow!"

After destroying the last of the heartless off him, he noticed the boy holding the keyblade that Elisa described in her dreams. "I know you. You're the boy Elisa saw in her dreams. You're Sora."

'So that's how Elisa knows my name. She must have seen me in her dreams.' He thought. He smiled at the giant gargoyle in front of him, "Yeah that's me."

Goliath smiled at the young boy, "Well thank you for helping. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem at all, come on Elisa is really worried about you." Sora said. With that Sora and Goliath ran to reunite with his clan, Matt and Elisa.

After was seemed like an eternity they finally were able to finish off the last of the heartless and nobodies. Making sure that everything was clear, Elisa went to check on her friends.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Aye lass, everyone is alright." Hudson said.

She then turned her attention to her partner and best friend, "Matt?"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll fine Elisa. Going to be sore in the morning but I'm still good."

"I'm so glad." Elisa was happy that nothing happened to her friends. But something dawned on her.

"Wait, where's Goliath and Sora?" Elisa said, looking frantically for them.

"Sora? You mean the boy from your dreams. He's here?!" Matt was surprised to hear that Sora was here.

"Yeah, he helped me when that nobody had me pinned down." She said, still looking for them.

"Elisa!" They all turned around, seeing Goliath and Sora running towards them.

Elisa blew a sigh of relief, knowing that they were safe. She walked up to them and hugged them both. "Thank god you guys are ok. You are ok right?"

"Yeah, we're ok Elisa." Sora said as he slowly pulled away from her hug.

"Yes, Elisa we are fine. I should be asking you the same thing. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Goliath said, still holding onto Elisa while stroking her hair, not wanting to let her go.

Elisa gently pulled away from Goliath's arm, "I'm fine Big Guy. Thanks to Sora here."

Sora blushed a bit, "Oh well…umm...it was nothing really."

Lex noticed Sora was blushing, "Hey, I think he's blushing." That comment made Sora blush even more.

"Hey be nice, after all her did help us with those weird creatures." Angela said.

"Hey fellows!" They looked up and saw Donald and Goofy running towards them.

Elisa smile seeing the two figures running to them, "Donald! Goofy!"

They finally reached up to them, "Oh boy, we're sure glad to see y'all ok." Goofy said

"Yeah!" Donald said. Then they noticed the young woman standing next to a giant gargoyle.

"Hey, you found the princess Sora." Goofy excitedly said.

"Princess?!" Everyone said. They all looked at Elisa, hopping that she could explain. Elisa rubbed the back of her neck, nervously.

"Yeah…well I kindof forgot to mention one thing about my dream. Apparently I'm a princess. How I have no idea. Isn't that weird? I mean I'm the last person you'll ever think would be a princess, right. Isn't it funny haha?" She laughed nervously.

"Well according to Master Yen Sid you're a true princess and from what he told us, you're the last of your kind." Donald said.

"Yeah, he even told us the story about you and how special you are Elisa." Sora said.

"Do you think you can tell us the story Sora?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, if we know the story maybe we can find out why this is happening to Elisa." Broadway said.

Sora nodded in agreement, "Of course, after all Master Yen Sid told us to tell you the story anyhow." Suddenly Elisa felt weak and collapse to her knees.

"Elisa!" Goliath kneeled next to her. Everyone crowded around her, not knowing what happened.

"Gawrsh, are you alright princess?" Goofy asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know why but I suddenly felt weak."

Sora kneeled in front of her, "You must have used a lot of your energy during the fight. It usually happens when you first use the keyblade. I should know. At times the keyblade can take a toll on your body. It's only temporary. But don't worry we have a cure for that.

Donald walked up to Elisa, "That's right." Donald then raised his wand up in the air.

"Heal!" Suddenly a light emerges from his wand and illuminated around Elisa. A few moments later, the light slowly disappears. Slowly, with the help of Goliath, Elisa was able to get up from the ground.

"How do you feel Elisa?" Brooklyn asked.

She smiled, "Better, in fact much better. Thanks Donald."

"Why don't we head back to the clock tower? That way we can all rest while young Sora here tells us the story that we need to hear." Goliath said. They all nodded, it was the best for them to go back home.

"Good, we will meet you back at the tower." And with that Goliath and the other climbed up on the side of the building. Once they reached the rooftop they opened their wings and glided back home.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were amazed by what they just saw. "Whoa!"

Elisa and Matt laughed at their amusement, "Come on guys let's head to the clock tower." With that they hopped into the car and drove away.

Meanwhile on top of the roof, Demona and Larxene watch the whole ordeal unfold.

"Argh! I can't believe that shrimp and the kings' two loser friends are here in this world too." Larxene said.

Demona looked at Larxene, "Will their presence cause a problem for us?"

"With those three, only time will tell. But don't worry though; it just makes this mission a little more interesting. Come we need to prepare." Larxene then created a dark portal and they walked inside. Little did they know that Riku was listening and watching them the whole time.

"I have to tell Mickey." Riku quickly left the rooftop to find the king. He needed to warn him about the event that is about to occur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the newest chapter to the story. Sorry posting this chapter took so long and I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me.** **I have been very busy with work and school and never had time to write any of my ideas down** **until late last night. It may not be the best chapter to be honest lol. Anyways without out further ado, here's the next chapter.**

Riku quickly located King Mickey on top of the New York City Library as he was about to leave. Riku predicted that he probably sensed the heartless and nobodies around, so the king went to locate either them or Elisa. He was looking around, trying to find any clues on Elisa or the gargoyle creatures. Just as he was about to move to the next location Riku stopped him.

"Your majesty, please wait." Riku said.

The king turned around and saw his friend running towards him.

"Oh Riku. Did you sense the heartless and nobodies as well?" He asked. Riku stopped right in front of him.

"Yes, I did. But there's more to it than that." Riku said

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened?" Mickey said. Riku then retold him everything that he witness. How Elisa was able to summon her keyblade, Sora and the other finally arrived at this world. To the Organization and Demona are now in alias and have a plan to take Elisa's light. Mickey listened to every word Riku said. Ever since he returned to this world, Mickey was worried about how much he could sense heartless and nobodies around the city. Knowing that they were after Elisa, he tried his best to locate her. He decided that it was best to look for her at the clock tower and work his way around. But to no avail. He was glad to hear the Riku was able to find her but more importantly that Sora, Donald and Goofy were here and that they were with her. But what worries him is that Organization XIII and Demona had a plan that's going into motion sooner than he expected. After hearing everything that needed to be heard Riku and the king just stood there in silence; not knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence Riku finally spoke.

"Your majesty, what are we going to do?" He said

"I'm not sure Riku. I mean we need to protect Elisa at all cost but we have to let things fall in their place." Mickey looked down when he said that last part.

Riku was confused at what the king just said, "What do you mean let things fall in their place? What is it that you're not telling me? Is there more to this?"

Mickey deeply sighed, "Unfortunately yes. When we separated a few hours ago Master Yen Sid contacted me. He told me that everything that was happening…well there is a reason for it. He believes that the Organization knew about Elisa the whole time and waited for the right time to strike. They knew that her powers were going to waken in any moment. That's why they send the heartless and nobodies here and why they are using Demona in their plan. For them, everything is falling into place for them. Though they didn't count on Sora, Donald and Goofy to come to this world and be a part of this.

"Part of what?" Riku asked.

"Elisa's destiny and because Sora and the other got involved, they've become a part of her destiny as well. And well… Master Yen Sid said we can't interfere." Mickey quietly said that last part.

Riku was shock to hear what the king just said, "But…but why? I mean we can't just let them face this danger alone?!"

"I know that it sounds cruel but we have to let them face this on their own. This is Elisa's destiny that she needs to fulfill." Mickey also didn't like the idea of not interfering but he knew that this is something that they have to do.

Riku started to get upset about the idea of leaving his friends to face the danger, "But we can't just turn our backs on them?! It's not right! I won't let any of my friends and an innocent person get harm knowing I could have done something to provide them from getting hurt!"

"No, that's not what we are going to do. Just the opposite. Though we can't interfere we can give them clues to help them. We may not be able to fight alongside with them, but we can still help in a different way. You just need to have faith in them all." Mickey said

Riku understood what the king just said, "You're right, and we just need to have faith in them. I'm sorry I got upset."

Mickey smiled at the young boy, "No, Riku it's alright. I understand. I was upset when Yen Sid told me as well. Now why don't we plan out some strategies to help them out." Riku smiled and nodded in agreement. So they began to plan out some strategies to help them out without actually interfering. After all this is something Elisa needs to face head on.

Meanwhile at the basement of Nightstone Unlimited Demona was adding the last ingredient needed for the sleeping potion. They were planning on using it on Elisa, making it easier for them to retrieve her and take her heart. Leaning against the wall, Larxene watched as Demona mixed the ingredients together bored out her mind.

'Geez, this is taking forever.' She thought. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for her, Demona poured the liquid potion into a small dart.

"There it's ready." Demona said, holding the small dart in her talon.

Larxene took a look at the dart in her talon, "You should this small thing will do the trick."

Demona glared at her, "Of course, it's just enough to knock her out."

She glared back at her, "It better be. It'll be a lot easier taking her heart while she is unconscious."

"And how exactly are you going to take her heart?" Demona asked.

Larxene smiled wickedly at her, "Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Demona was confused at what she just said. Suddenly a dark portal appeared in front of them. Then, someone emerged from the portal wearing the same black coat as Larxene, with the hood up.

Demona raised an eyebrow and looked at Larxene, "A friend of yours I presume."

"You can say that." She said. The being then removed the hood to reveal a man with silver hair and orange-yellow eyes.

"Hello Xemnas, nice of you to grace us with your presence. We must be something really special to you." Larxene said.

Xemnas ignored Larxene little comment, "I assume everything is ready for Elisa."

"Of course, everything is set. We just need one little thing." She said. Xemnas knew what she was talking about. He raised his arm up as a keyblade materialized in his hand. He walked up to Demona with the keyblade at hand.

"Take it." He said. Demona took the keyblade from his hand and gave him a questioning look.

Larxene stepped in on that one, "It's a special keyblade, just for you. It has the power to unlock people's hearts."

"And what am I suppose to do with this?" Demona asked looking at the man standing in front of him.

Xemnas smiled at her, "You are going to use this to take Elisa's heart. We know how much you hate Elisa, and how much you want to hurt both her and Goliath. With this keyblade you will do that and more."

"But why me?" She asked.

"You've have been so helpful to myself and the Organization, we just thought that you deserve a little reward. And what reward is there than having you do the honors of taking her heart." Larxene said with a smile.

Demona too smiled as she raised the keyblade in the air, "It would my pleasure to take her heart. It's about time she suffered and nothing or nobody will get in our way hahaha." Both Xemnas and Larxene smiled at the gargoyle, knowing that things are falling into place.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got to the clock tower everyone gathered around the couch, getting as comfortable as possible. Once everyone was settled, they all waited for Sora to tell them the story. Hoping that after hearing it all the questions would be answers. Elisa especially was eager to have her questions answers.

"So Sora what's this story that we need to know?" Angela asked

"Well the story is more of a legend according to Master Yen Sid. We've only heard about it a few days ago." He said.

"Oh I see. Well do you mind telling us the story?" Angela asked. Everyone was anxiously waiting for Sora to tell the story.

"Of course." Sora retold the story that Master Yen Sid previously told him, Donald and Goofy. How in ancient times keyblade wielders kept balance between light and darkness, but among those wielders were other kinds of keyblade wielders. These keyblade wielders kept balance and harmony between mythical creatures and humans. He explained that those who were chosen to wield this weapon, the weapon itself represented the creatures they were swore to protect. When Elisa heard that last part, her eyes widened. 'So that explains why my keyblade is shaped as a gargoyles wing. Well, at least that answered one of the million questions I have.' She quickly shook her head and focused back on Sora, as he continued with the story. He told them about the Keyblade War and how people were fighting for the light of Kingdom Hearts. At the same time people were fighting over the mythical creatures, whether or not they should be trust. Some even believed they should be destroyed. Goliath angrily created a fits when he heard that part. He and his clan understood this all too well. Because of both Demona and his human friend, which he trusted with their lives, all of his rookery brothers and sisters were killed. That night will forever be engraved in his mind. Elisa noticed Goliath clutched fits, knowing it was what Sora just said. She took her hand and placed it on top of his closed talon, giving it a small squeeze hoping it will help him calm down. Goliath sensed his and immediately calmed down. He looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but return the smile. Goliath then wrapped his arm around Elisa's waist, giving it a gently squeeze of gratitude. Elisa lend a little closer to him as they continued to listen.

As Sora continued with the story, everyone was surprised to hear about how the war destroyed both side and the only surviving mythical creatures were Oberon and his children. They didn't even know they lived even in those times. Once he finished telling the story everyone was silent, processing everything they heard. After a minute passed, Matt was the first to speak.

"Wow" It was the only thing that he could say at this point.

"You can say that again, Matt." Lex said. Everyone agreed. This story is something truly unbelievable.

Goliath listened to the story very carefully, however there was something bothering him, "Wait a minute, there's still something I don't understand. You said people are chosen to wield the keyblade, but how are they chosen? How was Elisa chosen?" He held Elisa a little closer, afraid for her and the answer Sora might say.

"Well, one of the reasons Elisa was chosen is because she is a princess. The other reason is that…well a friend of mines said that the keyblade chooses its master, so it chose Elisa." Sora said.

"You said that Elisa was chosen because she is a princess. How is she a princess?" Brooklyn asked.

Elisa was thinking that same thing, "Yeah, how am I a princess? I mean I'm nothing like a princess, heck I'm not even that lady like."

Donald stepped in to answer that question, "That's because your heart is filled with pure light. There's not a touch of darkness inside you. Just like the princesses of Heart."

"So the young lass is a princess of Heart?" Hudson asked.

"Well…not exactly. Though Elisa has the same powers as the princesses of Heart, she's a different kind of princess." Goofy said

Sora added to what Goofy just said, "Yeah, According to Master Yen Sid Elisa main source of power comes from the connection between humans and the mythical creatures she protects, which are of course you guys. And because of this connection Elisa is a princess. The princess of Harmony. She brings harmony between humans and mythical creatures. From what Master Yen Sid told us Elisa is the last of her kind."

"You mean there are no other mythical creatures out there besides us and Oberon?" Broadway asked.

Sora shook his head, "No there are no others like you and because of this Elisa's life is in danger."

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"Because your powers match those of the princess of Hearts, the heartless will be attracted to you, trying to steal your heart. But there's more. Nobodies are in this world as well, which mean Organization XIII is here as well and they know about Elisa. They will do whatever it takes to get your heart."

Everyone gave Sora and his friends a confusing look. "Organization XIII, what's that?" Matt asked.

Sora explained, "There a group of powerful nobodies that don't exist. They wear black coats and use the power of darkness to travel around different worlds. We don't know much about them but we do know is that they are collecting hearts in order to complete Kingdom Hearts. They believe that if they capture Elisa's heart it may complete Kingdom Hearts."

"That's why Master Yen Sid sends us here to your world. So we can protect Elisa and get rid of the heartless and nobodies." Donald said. Everyone looked at Elisa, who was stunned at what she just heard.

"Whoa." That all Elisa could say about everything she just learned. Sora saw the stunned look at her face. It was the exact same look he had when he learned about his destiny.

"Don't worry Elisa we will protect you as well." Lex said

"Yeah!" Brooklyn said

"Aye, we'll put up a good fight to protect you lass." Hudson said

"Of course, there's no way those weirdo are going to hurt you with us around." Broadway said.

"Don't forget me. I want to get my hands of those creatures for hurting my best friends." Matt said

Angela agreed, "That's right, we'll do what we can to protect you. You're family and family sticks together, right father?

Goliath nodded, "Yes my daughter family sticks together. All of us well do what we can to protect you."

Elisa couldn't help but get teary eye, seeing how much her family cared about her. "Thanks guys that mean a lot." A single tear fell. Goliath gently wiped it away.

"And don't forget Elisa you have the Keyblade. It's your greatest alia. I mean did you guys see how she was kicking butt out there. Destroying those heartless and nobodies left and right. You were amazing Elisa." Sora said. Donald and Goofy agreed. Elisa blushed and smiled. Everyone got up and eloped themselves in group hug. Noticing that dawn was approaching, everyone walked outside towards the balcony. Once there, the clan took their position on the ledge. Goliath took one last look at Elisa. He was worried about leaving her vulnerable during the day. He knew that Matt, Sora, Donald and Goofy were going to be with her but still. Elisa, knowing what he was thinking gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at her and returned to his position. As the sun rose the gargoyles turned into back to stone. Sora, Donald, and Goofy couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Cool" They said. Matt and Elisa chuckled at their reaction.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw them turn to stone." Matt said.

"Haha, why don't we head to my place for a while? You guys must be tired after tonight. We can rest up a bit." Elisa said. They all agreed and with that they all left the clock tower and headed home.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at Elisa's apartment after dropping off Matt at his place. When they entered Sora, Donald and Goofy were amazed by how homey it felt. Everything about her home was simple yet comfortable. Elisa smiled at the three seeing how amazed they were about her home.

"Well guys, make yourself at home." Elisa said. Donald and Goofy made themselves comfortable on the couch, while Sora explored the apartment a little more. As he walked around he heard a small meowing sound behind him. He turned around and saw a small grey cat looking right at him. Sora bends down and started petting the cat.

"Hey there little guy, what's your name?" The cat began to happily purr as Sora kept petting him.

"This is Cagney." Elisa said as she kneeled down next to Sora. Cagney then jumped into Sora arms. He snuggled closing to Sora and purred.

"He seems to really like you." She said

"Haha, I think so too." He said as he gently put Cagney down on the floor. Suddenly Sora and Elisa heard the sound of somebody snoring. Looking toward the couch they saw Donald and Goofy comfortably sound asleep.

"They have the right idea. Sora, why don't you take a nap for a while. I know you must be tired after your long journey." Elisa said. Sora was about to say he was fine but he yawned instead.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty tired." He said

"Come on, you can rest up in my room." Elisa led Sora to her bedroom. Once inside Elisa showed him the nice bed so he can rest in, "Here you go Sora, you'll be nice and comfy here."

"Thanks Elisa, but what about you? Aren't you going to sleep too? You must be exhausted." He asked.

"Actually I'm not tired at all. That healing spell Donald cast on me gave back all of my energy. So I'm wide awake. Now, get some sleep you deserve it." Elisa ruffled his hair before leaving the room. Sora sat on her bed looking around. The room was nicely decorated and very calming. It reminded him of his mother's room. He grew sad, thinking about his mother. Then he began to think about his home back on the island, his friends, Riku and…

"Kairi" He said her name out loud. He reached down into his pocket and took out the lucky charm she gave him before leaving to save Riku and stop Ansem. Sora smiled as he remembers the day she gave it to her.

 _Flashback_

 _Sora, Donald, Goofy travel to the Secret Waterfall underneath Traverse Town, there first world they visited at the beginning of their journey. When they got to the waterfall, they saw Kairi staring at a mural of a sun painted at the end of the cave. Sora ran up to the mural and as he got closer the mural began to glow. Suddenly a small gem fell out of the mural as it changed from the sun to a crescent moon. The gem was the missing piece that they need in order to travel to a very dangerous world. He quickly ran back to the others, and told them they should go back to the others and rest up for their long time. As Donald and Goofy walked back towards the others, Sora and Kairi stayed behind._

" _That light at the end of the tunnel." She said as she looked at the mural._

" _Oh yeah, your grandma's story right?" He said as he remembered the vision he saw not too long ago._

 _She smiled, "That's right we were together."_

 _Sora walked closer to Kairi, "You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku."_

" _You think it'll ever be the same between us? I mean Riku's lost his..," She looked away from Sora. Kairi was about to say more but stopped. She couldn't bare the thought of her friend losing his heart but his body as well._

 _Sora looked at Kairi, "When I turned into a Heartless you saved me, remember...I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark I started forgetting things…My friends, who I was the darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice, your voice. You brought me back."_

" _I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't" She said_

 _After hearing what she said, Sora finally realized something, "That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

 _Hearing this Kairi couldn't help but smile at him, "Ok let's go!" she said with determination._

" _You can't go." He said_

" _Why not?" She said_

" _Because, it's way too dangerous." He didn't want to put Kairi into anymore danger than she already been in._

" _Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone." There was no way Kairi was going to face this danger on his own._

" _Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" He said_

" _I can't help?" She asked._

 _He laughed a bit, "You'll kindof be in my way."_

 _Kairi laughed as well, "Ok, you win."_

 _She then pulled a star shaped charm from her pocket. She grabbed Sora's hand and placed the charm in his hand. "Take this. It's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me."_

 _Sora smiled as he looked at the charm. He then holds the charm closely to him, "Don't worry. I will."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Promise."_

 _She sadly smiled at him, not knowing this will be the last time she will see him for a long time. "Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

 _End of Flashlight_

Tears fell down Sora's face. He quickly wiped it away. After defeating Ansem, he and his friends were able to close the door to darkness but at a great price. In order to close the door for good both sides of the door needed to be locked. Riku and the king decided to stay in the world of darkness closing it on that side, while Sora closed it on the other said. The last thing Riku said to him was "Take care of her." Sora knew who he was talking about. Though he agrees to take care of Kairi, he knew that he couldn't go home just yet. He needed to find Riku so they can go home together. Just before the world disappears he saw Kairi one last time grabbing a hold of her hand. He promised her that he'll come back to her. She knew she will. As the worlds separated their hand were pulled apart. All they could do is stared at each other until they couldn't see each other anymore. Sora was very deep in thought that he didn't notice Elisa sitting next to him. That is until she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, what's wrong?" She said as she wiped away the tears. She came in to check on Sora and leave a note for him, saying that she was going to run a few errands and be back soon. So they wouldn't panic when they saw that she wasn't home.

Sora was surprised to see Elisa sitting next to him, "Oh Elisa, I didn't see you there. No nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Sora, talk to me. It might make you feel better." She gave him an encouraging smile.

Sora couldn't help but smile back, "Well…I was just thinking about my home, my friends, Riku and Kairi." He then showed Elisa the lucky charm.

"This is Kairi's lucky charm. She gave it to me before I left to save my friend Riku as well as defeating Ansem. It's been a whole year since I've seen her. I miss her. I miss them all." Sora grew quite.

Elisa couldn't help but engulf Sora into a hug. She stroked his hair, giving him some comfort. She may not know what this young boy went through but she knew that she this is what he needed. Sora welcomed her embrace with open arms. The way she was hugging him, stroking his hair reminded him of how his mother used to do that whenever he was sad or upset. They stood like this for a while. Sora then slowly pulled away.

"Feel better?" She asked

He nodded, "Yeah, I do actually. I bottled up my feelings for so long… I guess I just needed to let my feelings out. Thank you Elisa."

She smiled at him, "No problem, I'm happy to help. Sora, do you mind telling me about your home and adventures."

Sora smiled and nodded, "Of course." He began to tell Elisa about his home on the island. He also told her about the weird dreams he had about the keyblade and about his destiny. He explained how Riku, Kairi and himself dreamt about seeing other worlds and were planning to leave their homes to see if they could find other worlds. The night before they were going to leave their world was swallowed by the darkness and was separated from his friends. He woke up at a different world where he meant really great people including his friends Donald and Goofy. They traveled from world to world fighting heartless, defeating Ansem, while trying to find Riku and Kairi. They eventually found them but they were different somehow. Riku was consumed by the darkness and Kairi lost his heart. Sora and his friends defeated Ansem and closed the door to darkness. Though he was able to save Kairi he couldn't save Riku as he had to stay behind to close the door. After saying goodbye to Riku he then said goodbye to Kairi, promising her that he will come back with her once he finds Riku. He then told Elisa about the new journey he and his friends are in. Going to different worlds stopping the heartless and nobodies, figuring out what the Organization XIII was planning and find clues about Riku and the king. Knowing that Riku was still out there somewhere.

While listening to Sora's story, Elisa couldn't help but smile. He went through so much and yet he still had this positive outlook on life. She also noticed that whenever Sora talked about Kairi his face lit up and he had this twinkle in his eyes. Elisa knew this all too well. She did the same thing whenever she talked about Goliath.

"Wow, you and your friends had quite an adventure. Heck you guys are still on an adventure. You, Donald and Goofy went through so much. But you know it seems that your adventures made you guys so much stronger. Thank you for telling me your story."

"You're welcome." Sora said. He then yawned and rubs his eyes.

"Alright you time for some rest. I'm going to run some errands but I should be back before you guys wake up." Elisa said

"But Elisa, do you think it's a good idea for you to go out by yourself. I mean we don't want anything bad to happen to you." Sora was concerned for her and didn't like the idea of her going out alone.

Elisa couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 'He sounds just like Goliath haha.' "Don't worry, I'll be just fine. I promise. Now get some sleep."

Sora lay down on her bed and got comfortable. Once he found his sweet spot, Sora quickly fell asleep. Elisa wasn't surprised that Sora fell asleep so fast. She got up from the bed quietly as possible. She bend down gave Sora a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Sora." And with that she felt the bedroom and headed out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Elisa walked out of her apartment and headed down the street. Knowing that Sora, Donald and Goofy were going to be hungry when they woke up and seeing that she had absolutely nothing in her fridge Elisa decided to go grab them something special to eat. They deserve it after all. After hearing about Sora's journey and what he and his friends went through, Elisa knew that they deserve the best that New York had to offer. 'Now what should I get these guys to eat. Maybe I could make them something like steak or pasta. No, it will take too long to cook. Beside what if they don't like my cooking. Heck I don't even know what they like to eat. Hmm what does a teenage boy, a duck and a dog like to eat?' Elisa was deep in thought about what to get them she didn't notice the young man with long silver hair with golden-yellow eyes walking towards her. That is until she bumped into him and fell backwards to the ground.

"Hmph" She said as she landing on the cement floor. The man walked closely to her and extended his hand.

"Are you alright miss?" He said in his deep voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elisa accepted the man's help but as soon as she touched his hand, she sensed pure darkness coming from him. She couldn't explain why. Elisa quickly removed her hand from his. She quickly got up from the ground, dusting herself off.

"Umm…sorry about bumping into you. Guess I was in my own little world haha. Hope I didn't hurt you." Elisa was getting nervous around him. She didn't know why but she felt very uneasy around him.

The man gave her a heartwarming smile, "Not at all miss. But are you sure you're ok? You look a bit pale and in a daze."

Elisa looked at her reflection at the pet store window. As she did she was surprise to see that she was looking pale. 'That's weird why do I look so pale.'

Elisa noticed that the man was looking intensely at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine really thanks though."

He then patted her shoulder, "Well if you're sure. Ok then. Have a good rest of your day."

She smiled nervously at him, "Umm…thanks you too." She quickly walked away from him. She looked back at the man as she continued to walk away. Elisa could still see the smile on his face and waving at her. Not wanting to be rude she quickly waved back and turned her attention back to the sidewalk.

While watching Elisa walk away Xemnas heartwarming smiled turned into a wicked one. Unbeknownst to Elisa, Xemnas planted a small tracer on her jacket when he patted her shoulder. Demona created this device while making the sleeping potion. She and Larxene will use this device to track her down and attack. That way they don't have to deal with those gargoyle creatures. Xemnas, wanting to see Elisa's true power, decided to plant it himself. He did get a glimpse of it when she sensed the darkness within him when she touched his hand. He knew that she could finally sense it. Another clue was when she got pale and looked daze, as though she was sick. It only happens if there's pure darkness around. Satisfied with his findings he decided to take his leave.

"Soon my dear Elisa, soon." He created a dark portal and walk through it. It was time to let Demona and Larxene know that phase one was complete. Now the rest is up to them.

As Elisa continues to walk she couldn't stop thinking about that man and the darkness she felt. 'Why, why did I sense pure darkness from him? He looked like any other guy here. But still…something about him that's not right. When I touched his hand the darkness I felt was exactly like what I felt from that hooded guy in my dreams. Could it be that there is a connection between him and the hooded man? Maybe I'm over thinking too much. With everything that have happened must be clouding my mind. And why did a get so pale.' Elisa stopped dead in her tracks and sighed not knowing what to think or where to get the answers from. She looked up and noticed that she was in front of the pizza parlor. She smile seeing the sign in front of her.

"Hey pizza that's what I can give them. Time for them to taste the best pizza New York has to offer." She walked inside the parlor, forgetting about the man all together.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of Nightstone Unlimited, Larxene and Dominique aka Demona in her human form were waiting for Xemnas to return. When Demona finished the tracking device Larxene was suppose to plant it on Elisa, however Xemnas said otherwise. He told them to meet him here in one hour. After an hour and 15 mintues, they were still waiting for him to arrive.

"Where is he?" Dominique said. She was starting to get impatient.

"Impatient are we. Don't worry he'll be here." Larxene said. As if on cue a dark portal appeared. Xemnas walked out with a smile on his face.

"With that grin on your face, I'm gonna guess that you were successful." Dominique said.

Xemnas, still with a smile on her face walked towards her. He placed his hand under Dominique's chin and his other hand around her waist, "May may, brains and beauty. And here I thought you were just a pretty face." He then leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her lips. He then quickly pulled away.

Dominique blushed and glared at him. She then pushed him off, "Don't ever touch me or kiss me like that again." Xemnas chuckled and winked at her.

"Oh you know you like that Demona. It's written all over your face." Larxene said she couldn't help but enjoy the fun. Dominique still blushing glared at her.

Larxene giggled, "I'm just messing with you." She then turned her attention to Xemnas, "So you were able to place the tracker on her."

"Of course, it was fairly easy. Though I was a bit surprised. I would have thought that Elisa would recognize me. After all I was in her dreams, and she sensed my darkness when she touched my hand." Xemnas said still intrigued but his encounter with Elisa.

"Well anyways now that the tracker is in place we can start the next phase." Larxene said.

"Yes, now the rest is up both of you. Do not fail me." Xemnas then created the portal. "I will meet you at the basement once you have retrieved Elisa." With that he walked into the portal and disappears, leaving Larxene and Dominique alone.

"Come on stop staring at him. We still have things to prepare for tonight." Larxene said.

"I'm not staring at him. He's not even my type. Come on let's go." Dominique said. She walked towards the door and headed downstairs.

Larxene couldn't help but laugh at her, "Haha oh she's totally into him." She follow suit as she and Dominique need to have everything ready. Tonight is the night; Elisa will lose her heart and finally complete her destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

Riku quietly sat on the ledge of the rooftop, thinking over about what King Mickey told him. After his talk with him, Riku wanted to be alone for a while to think about their conversation. Mickey understood this and let him be. He couldn't believe that neither he nor the king was allowed to get involved with Elisa. The only thing there can do is give them the clues that they need in order to stir them to the right direction. Nothing more, nothing less. 'I hate this. I hate just sitting here and do nothing. I can't just let my friends and the princess to face this danger. I should be able to help them. I should fight alongside them. If anything happens to them I wouldn't forgive myself.' He stared up to the bright shiny sun and the beautiful blue sky. It reminded him of his home in the island. The sky was always so blue and the sun was so warm, so bright. Riku knew that he could never go back to his home. He couldn't face his friends, his family, Kairi or Sora. After all he blames himself for everything that happened between them. 'Maybe it's for the best for me to not get involved. I don't think that I would be able to face Sora. Even though I won't be able to help, I'll still be there by their side in the shadows. It's the best solution but a solution none the less.' Riku deeply sighed as he looked down to the city. Just as he did Riku got the shock of his life.

"It's Elisa and she's on the ground. And…no way it's that Xemnas!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked around trying to see if Sora and the other were with her.

"Where's Sora, Donald and Goofy?! I thought they were with her?! Did something happen to them?" Riku, not knowing what happened to them quickly got up from the ledge and summoned his keyblade.

"I know I'm not supposed to interfere but Xemnas makes one move, I'm going down there." As Riku watched them from above, he was surprised to see how Elisa reacted to Xemnas as she touched his hand. She was acting weird around him, as though she could sense the darkness within him. 'Maybe she can sense it. That's why she's acting weird around him.' As he continued to watch he noticed that Xemnas didn't do anything to Elisa except patting her on the shoulder. Elisa then quickly walked away. But Xemnas was still standing there smiling widely to himself. He then said something and disappeared. Wanting to know more about what he was planning Riku decided to was best to follow him and gather any clues he can get to leave for Sora and Elisa.

A few hours later Elisa slowly walked up to the door of her apartment, with 4 large boxes of pizza and two large drinks at hand. 'I hope I didn't go too overboard with the pizza.' She thought as she put the boxes down and grabbed her keys. Not knowing what topping they would like, Elisa decided to get different kinds just in case. Quietly, Elisa opened the door trying not to make too much noise. She didn't want to wake them up just yet. When she enters her apartment she set the boxes down on the table along with the drinks. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed 4 plates, 4 cups and lots and lots of napkins. She set them on the table and decided to wake them up, knowing that they must be starving. As she walked to the couch she was shock to see Donald and Goofy weren't there.

"Donald? Goofy? Now where did they go? Better check on Sora." She quickly went into her room and found her bed empty.

"Sora, Sora where are you?!" Elisa began to panic. 'Did something happen to them while I was gone? Did the heartless and nobodies find them here? Or worse The Organization?!' Her mind began to race as she searched for them. When she reached the living room she noticed the window that led to the balcony was slightly opened. She walked up to it and breathed a sigh of relief. Opening the window, Elisa stepped outside and found Sora, Donald and Goofy sitting on the ledge looking over the city.

"There you guys are." Elisa said as she walked up to them. Sora, Donald and Goofy turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey there Elisa good afternoon." Goofy happily said.

"Hi princess!" Donald said

"Elisa, did you know you have a great view of the city from here. It's amazing." Sora said

Elisa couldn't help but smile at the three of them, "Yeah I guess you can say that. The view is pretty nice here haha." Elisa sat next to Sora on the ledge looking at the view.

"How long have you guys been awake?" She asked

"We woke up about ten minutes ago. Goofy and I freaked out when we didn't see you in your apartment." Donald said

Goofy added, "Ah-hyuck yeah and it wasn't until Sora told us that you went to run some errands. Though we were afraid that something might happen to you, you know being along and all but Sora ensured us that you will be just fine."

"Yeah so we check out the apartment more and saw that the window leads to the balcony and well we decided to see the view." Sora said

Elisa nodded, "I see." They sat there for a few moments, enjoying the view before Elisa spoke again.

"You know for a second there, you guys really scared me too. I thought something happened to you when I didn't find you inside the apartment." She said

"Oh we're sorry Elisa; we didn't mean to scare you." Goofy said.

"No, no it's alright. I'm just glad nothing happen to you." She then got up from the ledge.

"Now then, why don't we go back inside? I have a big surprised for you." She said with a smile. Curious as to what the surprised was they got up and headed inside.

Once inside Elisa lead them to the kitchen table where Sora, Donald and Goofy couldn't believe what they saw.

"Food!" They said with a big smile on their faces.

Elisa couldn't help but laugh, "Haha I knew you would like this surprise. You guys went through so much and I know that you must be hungry after your long travels. So I decided to get you New York's finest pizza." She grabbed a box and opened them one by one, showing them the different types of pizza. "So we have pepperoni, plain cheese, supreme, and Brooklyn style. I wasn't sure what you guys like so I got pretty much the most popular ones."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were amazed at the foods that were in front of them. They never had pizza before and were excited to try them all.

"Well what are we waiting for let's dig in!" Sora said excitedly. They all took their seats. They each took a different kind of pizza as Elisa poured them some drinks. When they took a bite of the pizza Sora, Donald and Goofy's taste buds were screaming with joy.

"Wow, is this great!" Donald said taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah, it sure is princess. Thank you." Goofy said.

"Yeah thanks Elisa." Sora said.

Elisa smiled, "I'm glad you all like it. Have as much as you want." They all nodded as they continued to enjoy the food. As they were eating, Elisa couldn't help but think about her early encounter with the young man. Ever since there encounter she couldn't shake the feeling she had when she touch his hand. 'Why was it that I could sense darkness within him? Is this part of my powers? Can I sense people light and darkness? But this man darkness was…I can't explain it. I mean I've never seen him before my life. But…but his darkness seemed familiar though. That darkness was like the one in my dreams. Could it be that he and the guy in the black coat are one in the same?!' She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Sora calling her name that is until he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Elisa." Sora said.

Elisa finally got out of his deep thought, "What?"

"We've been trying to call your name for some time now. Are you alright?" Sora said

She shook her head and smiled, "Yeah, of course I'm fine. Guess I was just lost in my own little world haha." Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry guys really." She said, not wanting to make these guys more worried that they already are. The guys' just look at each other shrugged their shoulders, deciding to drop it. They knew there was something Elisa was hiding but they didn't want to push it. 'She will tell them when she's ready' they thought. They continued to eat their food in silent. After finishing two and a half boxes of pizza gone, they gang was full to the max.

"Wow, I'm so full I don't think I won't eat for a whole year." Sora said. He couldn't believe how much he ate.

Goofy agreed, "Ah-hyuck, you can say that again, Sora. This food was delicious."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had a delicious meal." Donald said. He then looked at Goofy and Sora. They had the same idea. They all got up and stood in front of Elisa. Elisa was confused at what they were doing. Then what they did next surprised her. Sora, Donald, and Goofy bow down in respect for her.

"Thank you very much, princess." They said.

Elisa blushed at the gesture, "You don't have to thank me guys. I wanted to do this for you. Beside I should be the one thanking you. For everything you've done for me." She got up and gave each of them a hug.

"Now then we still have an hour until the sunset and meet up with Matt at the clock tower. What do you guys want to do?" She asked.

"Well we have a lot of questions about your world. We were wondering if maybe you can answer them." Sora said.

"I will gladly answer any questions you guys have." Elisa said. They all sat down on the couch as Elisa answered any questions they had about her world. They went from talking about the different places around the city, to the building from the people living here. Then they began to ask questions about her friends the gargoyles. Elisa smiled, telling them the story about how they met and the adventures that they been through. She told them about each of the gargoyles and how special they are. She even showed them a picture of her, Matt and her friends at the clock tower during Christmas. The guys could see how happy they all were especially Elisa and Goliath. Sora smile grew a bit knowing that they had a special bond just like how he and Kairi have. He can see it in their eyes. They continued to talk and laugh waiting for the sun to set. Not know the upcoming danger that is about to occur once the sun sets.


	16. Chapter 16

As the sun slowly began to set Larxene and Demona were in the basement of Nightstone Unlimited, doing some last preparations for tonight making sure nothing goes wrong. Everything must go according to plan. Nothing and Nobody will get in their way.

"Are you ready for this Dominique? After all you don't want to disappoint Xemnas now, do we?" Larxene said with a smirk on her face. Larxene knew she hated her human name and love seeing her face whenever she used it.

Demona blush a bit and glared intensely at her while preparing the dart gun she was going to use on Elisa, "What did I tell you about using my human name. Just stick to Demona and yes I'm ready. And I'm not doing this for Xemnas. I'm doing this for myself. I'm finally going to get revenge on Goliath and get rid of Elisa once and for all." Demona harbored no feelings for him, though she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss he gave her.

"Right, right all for you and not for Xemnas. Even though you're blushing like a school girl when I mentioned his name." Larxene said.

Demona continued to glare at her, "Shut up, Larxene. Now we have to hurry. Knowing Elisa she's going to go meet her precious Goliath soon. We need to strike now before she leaves her apartment. Do you have the tracking device?"

Larxene held the device in her hand, "Of course. Now all we have to do is turn it on and it will lead us straight to her." She then turned the device on and it began to beep as a red light shined at the location to her apartment.

"Alright, let's get going. We haven't a moment to lose." Larxene agreed. They needed to move before Elisa left. She created a dark portal and lifted her black hood up. With the device and the potion at hand, Demona and Larxene enter the portal towards Elisa's apartment. As soon as the portal disappeared, Riku emerged from the shadows. Hearing about the plan they had for Elisa, Riku have to do something and quick. He looked around the basement hoping to find something he can use as a clue to "leave" behind for them to use. He got to the table where Demona used to pour the sleeping potion into the dart. Riku noticed that there was an empty veil with the initials N.S.U on it. 'Perfect' He thought. He took the veil and quickly created a portal, heading towards Elisa. He just hopped that he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile Elisa, Sora, Donald and Goofy were getting ready to head to the clock tower. They still had some time before the sun sets and the guys were excited to see the gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep. The way Elisa described how cool and unique it was watching them awaken it made them want to see it with their own eyes.

"Oh boy I can't wait to see the gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep." Donald said.

"Yeah, me too." Goofy said excitedly.

Sore was really excited for it, "This is going to be so cool to watch. Come on let's get going."

"Hold on Sora, we still have to wait for Elisa remember?" Donald said. Elisa told them that she was going to take a quick shower before they left.

Sora laughed, "Haha, oh yeah that's right."

Just then Elisa emerged from her room, "Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh no worries, princess. We were just waiting patiently here on the couch." Sora said. Donald and Goofy gave Sora a funny look.

"What?" He said confused about the funny look he was getting. Donald and Goofy couldn't help but laugh at the confused look he had.

Elisa also giggled as she looked at her clock, "Come on guys let's get going. We don't want to miss the show now do we?" The gang got up from the couch and began to walk towards the door. Elisa followed suit. Just as they were about to leave the apartment Elisa stopped died in her tracks. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. Sora noticed that Elisa stopped walking.

"Princess, are you ok? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I sense pure darkness coming." She turned around and as she did a dark portal began to appear.

Elisa summoned her keyblade. Something deep down told her that she was going to need it. She turned her attention to Sora and the other.

"Listen, I want you guys to run to the clock tower. I'm going to stay here and fight." She said, holding her keyblade firmly waiting for whomever or whatever it was to reveal themselves.

"No way Elisa we're not going to leave you her alone and fight. We're staying too." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

"Yeah, princess you're not doing this alone." Donald said with his wand, waiting to cast a spell to protect Elisa.

"Ah-hyuck that's right. We need to protect you at all cost." Goofy said with his shield at hand. They knew that they had to do whatever it takes to protect her.

Elisa shook her head, "No I need to you guys to leave. I can't have you risks yourselves to protect me. Don't worry I can take care of myself. Just go to the clock tower. You'll be safe there. Now go!"

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy worriedly. Hesitantly they quickly decided to leave and head towards the clock tower so they could go and get help. Donald and Goofy ran out the door but as soon as Sora got to the door, he quickly locked the door in front of him. Leaving Donald and Goofy locked on the other side. Donald and Goofy began to bang on the door.

"Sora, open the door. Elisa wants us to go to the clock tower together." Donald said

"No, I'm not leaving her. You guys go and get help. Tell Matt and the others what going on. Hurry!" Sora said as he turned his attention back to Elisa. Donald and Goofy didn't want to leave them behind but the only way to help them was to go to the clock tower as quickly as possible.

The dark portal grew as a hooded figure came out. Elisa glared at the figure in front of her, "Who are you? Are you part of the Organization?"

"My, my don't you look like a true keyblade wielder, princess." The hooded figure said. The figure then summoned her knives between her fingers, almost like they were claws. Then suddenly the figure threw the knives at Elisa at lightning speed. Elisa knew she wouldn't be able to block it. Just then Sora jumped right in front of her casting a spell.

"Reflect!" They were surrounded by a barrier of light, blocking the attack.

Elisa was surprised that Sora was still here, "Sora, what are you still doing here. I told you to get away. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sora shook his head, "No way, I wasn't going to let you face this danger alone. I made a promise to protect you and I'm going to keep it. Besides Goliath would kill me if I left you alone. You're special to him and I'm not going to let anything happen to the person he cares for the most in the world."

"Sora…" Elisa couldn't believe what Sora just said. She didn't think too much of it when they heard a sinister laugh coming from the hooded figure.

"Aww isn't that sweet. The little knight in shining armor trying to protect the princess." The figure said as she removed the hood to reveal herself.

"Or should I say how pathetic. Haha." Larxene said. Sora and Elisa just glared at her. Just then they heard another voice coming from the portal.

"I don't know Larxene; I think it's cute that the little one is trying to protect her." The voice said. Elisa was shocked to hear who the voice belong to as the figure made herself known.

"Though it's pointless since she's coming with us no matter what." Demona said.

"Demona, what are you doing here? You're working together now. Never saw you as a team player." Elisa said as she glared as her. She noticed that Demona was in her gargoyle form. 'The sun must have set already.' She thought. She quickly turned her attention to Demona.

"Oh let's just say we have many things in common." Demona said. She then drew her gun out and pointed at Elisa. "Now Elisa it's time you come with us."

Sora stood his ground in front of Elisa, "There's no way you're going to take Elisa anywhere without going through me first." Demona wickedly smiled at him. She knew this was going too happened. With just one look, Larxene knew what she had to do. Larxene quickly starting throwing knives at every direction; destroying everything in its path. Sora and Elisa blocked the attacks with their keyblades. Separating them in the process. 'Perfect, it's time.' Larxene thought. She has a surprise up her sleeve. Larxene created a lightening ball in her hands, and then she shoots it towards Elisa.

Everything was moving in slow motion for Elisa as she saw the lightening ball coming at her. She tried to prepare herself for the attack, but she knew it wouldn't do much. Sora saw this and quickly ran towards Elisa.

"Elisa, no!" Sora pushed Elisa out of the way. He used his keyblade to block the attack but it wasn't enough. The blast was too strong and threw Sora towards the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Sora! NO!" Elisa quickly ran to him, but when she got to him Elisa felts a sharp pain in her arm.

"Argh!" Elisa began to feel very dizzy. She fell to her knees, slowly losing consciousness. She then collapsed on the ground. "So..ra.." What the last thing she said before the potion kicked in.

"Sleep tight, princess. Haha." Larxene laughed. Demona too had a smile on her face. Their first phase 1 of their plan was complete. It was time for the next phase. Demona picked up Elisa as Larxene created a portal. Sora was going in and out of conscious. He saw was Elisa being carried away and entering the portal.

"El..isa…I'm…I'm sorry." Was the thing he said before darkness over took him. Outside the window of Elisa's apartment Riku stood their shocked at what he just witness. Elisa was taken away and now Sora was slumped on the wall, unconscious from saving the princess. He was angry. Angry at the fact that he couldn't do anything to help. But there was one thing he could do. Riku quickly entered the apartment and ran to Sora making sure he was ok. They only thing Riku was able to see were a big bump on his head. 'At least he's alright. Nothing too big.' He then took the dart that he found and put it in his hand. 'This should lead you to Demona and Larxene. I have faith in you, Sora. Just as Elisa has faith in you.' With that he created a portal and quickly left the apartment, knowing that the others would be coming anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Donald and Goofy ran to the clock tower as fast as they could. When they left the apartment they couldn't help but think about Sora and Elisa, not knowing what was happening to them. They just knew that the only way to help them was going to the clock tower, grab Matt and the gargoyles and get back to Elisa's apartment before it was too late. 'Who knows what those two are facing right now. They could be in grave danger.' They thought. Fearing for their safety, Donald and Goofy ran faster.

They reached the clock tower just as Matt was climbing up the stairs to the police station, where the clock tower was located in.

"Matt! Matt!" Donald and Goofy said. They stopped in front of them, trying to catch their breath. Matt recognized the voices and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey guys." He said cheerily. But when he saw the worried looks on Donald and Goofy faces, his smile disappear and panic took over.

"Guys what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Sora and the princess. They're in danger." Goofy said.

Hearing that hit him like a ton of bricks. "What happened? Where are they?"

Donald told him what happened, "Quack! We were on our way to the clock tower to see the gargoyles awaken when Elisa sensed pure darkness coming. Suddenly a dark portal appears in front of us. Elisa summoned her keyblade and told us to run to the clock tower. She didn't want us to get hurt. We didn't want to leave alone to face the danger but Elisa put her foot down saying she didn't want us to risk our lives for her. So we left but Sora lock the door behind us. He said that he couldn't leave the princess alone so he stayed behind and told us to get help."

Matt couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Damn Elisa, why do you always put other before yourself? Ha, I know why because you're a loving, caring person who rather sacrifices herself for the stake of others.' Matt knew she was like this since the day they met. It's one of the things he admired about her. But now she's in grave danger and though Sora was with her, he was still worried.

Matt looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was about to go down. "Come on guys the sun going to set any moment now. We have to tell Goliath what's going and so we can help." Donald and Goofy agreed as they ran inside and headed to the balcony of the clock tower.

They reached the top balcony just as the sun was setting. They watched as the statues began to crack one by one. Soon enough the loud thunderous sound of the stones breaking as the gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep. The gargoyles stretched and yawn, removing small chips of stone off them. Goliath turned around and saw Matt, Donald and Goofy waiting for them. He noticed that Sora wasn't with them but most importantly Elisa wasn't there. Goliath looked at back at the three of them and saw the looks on their faces and he knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Matt what's wrong?" Goliath asked, worried to hear the response to his question. The other joined him with questions of their own.

"Hey where's Sora? And Elisa?" Brooklyn asked

"Yeah, weren't ye two with them?" Hudson asked.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other not knowing what to say. Matt spoke for them, "They came here to get us. Listen Sora and Elisa…They're in grave danger. We have to hurry to her apartment. Lord knows what's happening to them right now."

Goliath didn't waste any time, "Let's hurry to Elisa's apartment. Donald, Goofy you can tell us what happened on the way there. Come everyone we haven't a moment to lose." Goliath quickly leaped onto the ledge, opened his wings and jump. Everyone else followed suit with Broadway carrying Matt, Brooklyn carrying Goofy and Lex carrying Donald heading towards Elisa's home.

They glided there as fast as they could. While gliding Donald and Goofy explained to them what happened. Goliath shook his head when he heard how Elisa refused to let them help her and how she didn't want them to risk their lives to protect her. 'Oh Elisa, always putting others before yourself. But why couldn't you have them stay with you?' He already knew the answer to that question. He knew that Elisa would sacrifice her own life if it means protecting others from getting hurt. As they reached closer to her apartment, Goliath became more and more afraid of what he might find. 'Please my Elisa be alright. I don't know what I'll do if anything happened to you. I'll…I'll never forgive myself for not protecting you.'

They finally landed at her apartment. Carefully they entered her apartment. What they saw next shocked them all. The apartment was trash as though a tornado hit and destroyed everything at sight. And there was no sign of Elisa anywhere. 'No, my Elisa is she...' Goliath shook her head, not wanting to think negative thoughts.

"Father, over there!" Angela said and pointed at the wall. Goliath looked at the direction his daughter was pointed too and what he saw shocked him as well as the rest of the clan.

"Sora." Goliath quickly ran to him. He gently picked him up, not knowing the damage the boy suffered during the attack. He placed him on the couch while Hudson kneeled in front of Sora, checking for injuries.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy quickly ran to the couch.

"Don't worry lads, the young one just have bump on his head. Mostly likely from hitting the wall which caused him to black out.

Angela came by with a wet cloth and gently placed it on his head, "Poor Sora, he must have fought hard protecting Elisa. When do you think he'll wake up?"

"It's hard to tell. He may not awaken for hours." Hudson said.

"Actually, more like right now." Broadway said. They all gathered around Sora, who was slowly waking up.

Sora slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to regain his focus. Once he gain his focus, his eyes widen when he remember what happened.

"Elisa!...Ouch!" Sora grabbed the side of his head where he felt the bump.

"Take it easy, Sora. You don't want to make yourself worse." Lex said. Angela helped Sora sit up on the couch.

"Sora, do you remember what happened?" Angela asked.

Sora slowly nodded his head as he look down, "Yeah, I remember everything. After I locking the door and telling Donald and Goofy to get help, I quickly ran to Elisa's side and used a spell to block Larxenes' attack.

"But who is Larxene?" Broadway asked

"She's part of Organization XIII. She was the first to appear from the dark portal." Sora said, still having his head low as he continued, "Suddenly a gargoyle appears from the dark portal."

"A gargoyle?" Hudson said

"Yeah, she took out a weapon; I've never seen it before. She pointed the weapon at the princess and said that she was going with them. I stood in front of Elisa. I wasn't going to let them take her without a fight. Then Larxene began throwing her knives around. Elisa and I blocked the attacks but then suddenly…"

"Suddenly what Sora?" Matt asked

"Suddenly Larxene created this lightening ball in her hands. She then threw it towards the princess. I quickly ran towards her and pushed her away from the attack. I blocked it but the blast was too strong. It knocked me towards the wall. And then I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Elisa being carried away by the gargoyle. She…she was unconscious.' Sora lowered his head more. Everyone was in shocked. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Elisa was kidnapped not only by the Organization but also a gargoyle as well.

"Sora, you said that a gargoyle carried Elisa away. Do you remember anything about the gargoyles?" Matt asked

"Well she was a female gargoyle and…and she kindof looked like you Angela." Sora said looking at Angela.

"Me?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah but she had red hair and her skin was blue."

"Demona!" Broadway said.

"Yeah, that's the name Elisa said. Demona." Sora said.

"Who's Demona?" Donald asked.

Lex explained, "She used to be part of the clan until her hatred for humans consumed her and left the clan. She also betrayed the clan 1,000 of years ago. This caused the destruction of our entire clan."

"She's also my mother." Angela added. Sora, Donald and Goofy was shocked by this.

"Gawrsh, so this Demona and Larxene are working together?" Goofy said

"I guess so." Brooklyn said. Everyone became quiet, trying to sink everything in.

After a few minutes of silence Sora spoke, "This…this is all my fault. I failed to protect her. I made a promise to Master Yen Sid that we would protect her and I totally broke it. Now she's in danger and who knows what they're doing to her. Goliath…I'm sorry. If only I was strong like Riku then I could have protected her better. But I didn't I failed big time." A few tears fell down his face as he lowered his head. Sora felt like a failure. He not only did he failed Master Yen Sid and Goliath but Elisa. Everyone just looked at Sora. They all thought he was being too hard on himself especially Goliath. After all he was still a kid.

Goliath placed a stern talon on Sora's shoulder, "Sora, there is nothing to be sorry about. You did your very best to protect Elisa. You even put yourself in danger to protect her. And that doesn't make you a failure." Sora slowly brought his head up.

"Father's right Sora, you're not a failure. You're a true hero." Angela said as wiped the tears from Sora's face. Everyone agreed, he was a true hero through and through. He looked at Donald and Goofy who smiled at him.

Sora looked at everyone and smiled, "Thanks guys."

He then got up from the couch with determination, "Come on guys, sitting here not going to help Elisa. Let's go out there and look for her."

"Yeah, Sora's right. Let's go look for her." Broadway said.

"Aye but where do we start?" Hudson asked.

"Well we know that both Demona and Larxene are working together so they have to be somewhere in the city." Matt said. Just then Sora felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw a small container.

"Hey whatcha got there?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember having this before." Sora said.

"Hey Sora, mind if I take a look at that?" Lex asked. He handed the small container to him. Lex examined it very carefully.

"What is it Lexington?" Goliath asked the young one.

"It's a dart. Demona must have filled it up with something to knock Elisa out. Hmm it looks like something is written on the side of the dart." Lex carefully looked at the letter, hoping that it will lead them to where Elisa was.

"N.S.U." Lex said out loud.

"N.S.U. what does that mean?" Broadway asked. Everyone looked at each other not knowing the answer.

Lex rattled his head, trying to figure it out. "N.S.U…N.S.U…what a minute I think I got it. N.S.U. is Nightstone Unlimited. It's the building that Demona owns. I bet you anything that that's where they took Elisa too."

"Lex, you did it. You figured it out." Sora said.

"Come everyone to Nightstone Unlimited. We don't have a moment to lose. Elisa needs us." Goliath said. Everyone quickly ran outside. As before Matt, Donald and Goofy were being carried the members of the Manhattan clan. Sora being carried by Goliath. One by one leap off the roof gliding their way to the building with one thing in mind, saving Elisa.

Meanwhile Xemnas stood on the roof of Nightstone Unlimited, looking at the heart-shaped; Kingdom Hearts. Smiling at the moon he knew the time has finally arrived.

"Soon my Kingdom Hearts. Soon you will be complete and we will truly finally be complete."


	18. Chapter 18

Demona and Larxene arrived at Nightstone Unlimited shortly after their encounter with Sora, carrying an unconscious Elisa. Demona couldn't help but smile at the fact she was one step closer of getting rid of this human once and for all. 'Elisa will no longer plague my life. No longer will she poison the mind of my daughter about humans. She and Goliath will no longer be together. They don't belong together. They don't deserve each other. Goliath needs to suffer, like the way I suffered. And tonight is the night. After tonight Elisa will finally be gone for good.' Demona smiled grew bigger just thinking about it. Once they reached the basement they were greeted by Xemnas.

"Ah, I see you two were successful." Xemnas walked up to Demona, who was carrying Elisa in her arms. He brushed off the few strands of hair that fell onto her unconscious face. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beautiful

"The princess's time has come. It's such a pity that this beautiful maiden such as herself has to lose her heart." Xemnas said. He took Elisa into his arms, "Let's put her somewhere more comfortable, shall we. After all she is our special guest of honor." He walked up to a bed that they brought just for her and gently placed it in her in bed. Xemnas then grabbed the bag that was sitting on the edge on the bed. He then tosses it to Larxene.

"Umm, what exactly do you want me to do with this?" She said, holding the bag in disgust.

"Inside the bag, there's a special outfit for Elisa. She is a princess after all and she needs the proper outfit for this special occasion. And since she's unconscious she can't dress herself, you're going to do it." Xemnas smiled wickedly at the last part. He just loves to mess with Larxene any chance he got.

Larxene just stared at him, "Oh, you got to be kidding me." Xemnas just shook his head.

Larxene couldn't believe what he was asking her to do but to her annoyances she agreed, "Argh, fine I'll do it. Come on, Demona I'm gonna need your help."

Xemnas walk closer to Demona, "I'm sorry but I need her to come with me. I'm going to show her how to use the keyblade when the time comes."

"What?! Seriously?! Argh, whatever." Larxene walked up to Elisa and began to change her clothes. While she was doing that Xemnas led Demona to a dark portal and took her somewhere for her to practice.

Meanwhile Goliath and the others landed outside Nightstone Unlimited. They cautiously looked around trying to find any signs of Demona or Larxene.

"Everything seems quiet out here." Broadway

"Yeah, a little too quiet if you asked me." Brooklyn said.

"Come on guys, we need to get inside the building. Elisa needs us." Sora said as he ran towards the front entrances. Everyone followed suit. As they reached closer to the door they failed to notice that the door was protected. That is until Sora charged towards the door and was sent flying back.

"Argh!" Sora said as he fell back onto the ground. Everyone ran towards Sora.

"Sora, are you alright?" Angela asked as she kneeled beside him.

Sora quickly shook his head, shaking off the effects of the blast, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Angela helped Sora get up from the ground. "Thanks Angela." Cautiously they all walked up to the front door.

"It looks like there's a barrier around the door." Goliath said

Hudson took a closer look at the door closer, "Aye the door is protected by some sort of magic."

"Is there any way we can break the barrier down?" Broadway asked.

Hudson shook his head, "I doubt it."

"Then what do we do now?" Matt asked. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Then Lex got an idea.

"Hey, I know Sora do you think you can use the keyblade to break down the barrier?" Lex said.

"Yeah, great idea Lex." Brooklyn said. He then turned to Sora, "Sora, do you think you can that? I mean is it even possible?"

"I'm not sure but there's no harm in trying." Sora said. He then summoned his keyblade and carefully walked up to the door. Raising his keyblade he aimed at the door. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from the blade and hit the barrier. Slowly the barrier began to disappear.

"It's working!" Donald said. They watched as the last bits of the barrier go down.

"You did it, Sora. Great job!" Matt said as his patted his shoulder. Sora smiled, he was proud that he was able to being the barrier down.

"Come everyone, we must hurry." Goliath said. Everyone quickly ran inside. Once inside they decided to spilled up and search for any clues. They looked up and down the entire building but they weren't able to find any clues that could lead them to Demona, Larxene or Elisa. After a while they all met up at the front desk at the main entrance.

"Any luck?" Goliath asked.

"No, we couldn't find a single clue." Matt said.

"Do you think they move to a different location?" Angela asked.

"No" Goliath quickly answered, "They're here. At least Elisa is here. I just know it." Goliath didn't understand why but he knew Elisa was in the build. He could feel it deep inside. As though there was a connection between him and Elisa.

"Gawrsh, Maybe there's a secret door or something around here." Goofy said.

"It could be possi…" Hudson said but then was interrupted by Brooklyn.

"Umm…guys look like we have company." Everyone look up and saw a black hooded figure standing at the other side.

"The Organization!" Donald yelled. The hooded figure just stood there, not doing anything.

"It must be Larxene." Matt said

"Ok Larxene, where is the princess?" Sora yelled. The hooded figure then ran down a hall.

"Quick after her." Everyone quickly ran after the hooded figure. They followed as closely as possible, but the figure was fast. It then turned the corner, just as planned. The gang turned at the same corner, hoping to finally catch up to whom they believe to be Larxene. But as they got to the corner, they were surprised at what they saw.

"It's a dead end." Matt said

"I…I don't understand. How did Larxene vanish so quickly?" Goliath asked. The others were thinking the same question.

"She probably used the dark portal to escape." Sora said.

"Maybe not." Lex said as he notices something was amiss.

"What do you mean?" Hudson asked.

Lex walked up to a small bookshelf, "Here look. The bookshelf is moved. See the scratch marks on the wooden floor."

Matt took a closer look at the bookshelf, "Hey it looks like there's something behind the bookshelf. Lex help me move this." Lex and Matt push the bookshelf out of the way. Once the bookshelf was moved they couldn't believe what they found.

"Hey, it's small door." Broadway said.

"Way to go Lex, you found the secret entrance." Brooklyn said. Lex was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah-hyuck, I bet that Larxene used this door to escape." Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're right. And I bet you anything that this door could lead use to where Elisa is being held." Sora said.

"You might be right Sora. Come let's go through the door and find out." Goliath said. Cautiously he opens the door. Once opened, they saw stairs leading down to they believe to be a basement of some kind. One by one they walked down the stairs hoping that it will lead them to Demona, Larxene or better yet Elisa. As soon as the last person entered the doorway, the hooded figured appeared. It then removed the hooded to reveal not Larxene but Riku. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that they were able to figure out the secret passageway to the basement. It was his plan after all. He knew that he needed to show them where the door was without actually telling them. So by having them chase after him, he led them to the location of the secret door.

"Good luck guys." Riku said.

Back at the basement Larxene just finished putting the last finishing touches of Elisa's outfit. She took a few steps back and took a good look at Elisa. She was wearing a pure white dress with a necklace in a shape of a heart. She also had a small crown place on her head. 'Well doesn't she look like a true princess.' She thought. Larxene kept looking at Elisa.

"God, she does look beautiful. I hate that." She said. Just then a dark portal appears out comes Xemnas as well as a very angry but blushing Demona. Larxene couldn't help but have some fun.

"Well, well it's about time you showed up. I thought you guys were going to take forever. But by the look that Demona has, she wishes that it did take forever." Larxene said. Demona didn't say anything but growled at Larxene.

"It takes time to learn how to use this special keyblade but I must say Demona learned very quickly." Xemnas said with a wicked smile. Demona just glared back at him but was still blushing. Xemnas chuckled as he went to check on Elisa.

Larxene walked up to Demona, "So he did it again didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Demona said.

Larxene didn't believe it, "Oh please, its written all over your face. He kissed you again."

"Shut up!" Demona said. She then walked away to join Xemnas. Larxene couldn't help but laugh as she too followed suit.

Xemnas walked up to Elisa. She was still unconscious, which makes the job a lot easier for all of them. "The time has come. With this maidens' pure heart and pure light Kingdom hearts will finally be complete. Kingdom Hearts rejoice as you are about to feast on something magical. Then shine your pale light on this empty heart. Share your power with all nobodies." Demona and Larxene couldn't help but smile. It is time for Elisa to face her destiny.


	19. Chapter 19

Goliath and the other continued to walk down the endless stairway, not knowing where exactly it was going to lead them too. Deep down they'd all hope that it will lead them to Elisa, especially Goliath. All he could think about throughout the night was Elisa, the Organization and Demona and what they were doing to her. 'What exactly are they doing to my Elisa? I detest the fact that I do not know what is happening to her. Oh how I wish I was there to protect her. I should have glided faster to her apartment. But I didn't. I failed her. Why didn't I protect her more?' Goliath hated the fact that he wasn't able to protect Elisa. But worst of all he hated the fact the he failed the love of his life. But knowing Elisa as well as he did she would have insisted that she was a big girl and was able to take care of herself. He knew that she can handle herself but still. Goliath then glanced at Sora, who's been on rescue mode since he awakened from the attack. Looking at the young boys' face he knew that he felt horrible about what happened and was willing to do whatever it takes to help Elisa. It was written all over his face, but mostly in his eyes. 'There is determination in them.' He thought. The same determination that he has on his eyes. As they descended down more and more they couldn't help but notice how colder and darker it became. Not even a speck of light that was illuminating from Donald's wand helped. Eventually, for what seemed like an eternity they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Great, now where do we go now?" Brooklyn asked.

"Over there! I see a small light flickering at the end of the hallway." Lex said as he pointed towards light. Cautiously they walked towards it. As they got closer and closer towards the end of the hallway they noticed that the light was coming from a door that was slightly cracked open. Not only that but they could faintly hear voices coming from behind the door.

"Do you guys hear that?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like Demona and Larxene but there's another voices too." Angela said.

"We need someone to take a closer look inside." Hudson said.

Sora stepped up, "I'll do it."

"Be very carefully, Sora." Goliath said. He nodded as he quietly walked up to the door. As he got to the door Sora crouched down, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Sora, what do you see?" Matt asked.

"Not much…wait I see Elisa." Sora said.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Goliath asked, though he is afraid of the answer he was going to get.

Sora took another look, "She's still unconscious but it looks like she is alright." Everyone was relieved to hear that Elisa was ok, though unconscious.

"Sora, what else do you see?" Hudson asked.

"Hmm…I see Demona and Larxene. And…wait a minute no way!" Sora couldn't believe what he just saw.

"What? What is it Sora?" Broadway asked.

"It can't be…Demona…she…she has a keyblade." Sora was in shocked, not because of Demona having the keyblade but the type of keyblade she was holding. He knew the power of that keyblade possesses.

"That can't be good." Brooklyn said.

"No guys this is bad. I know what that keyblade can do. It has the power to unlock peoples' hearts." Sora said as he created a fist. Donald and Goofy saw this and understood why Sora got anger when he saw the keyblade. They know all too well how that keyblade works. They were shocked to hear that Demona has that particular keyblade.

"But how it that possible, we saw it get destroyed." Donald said.

"I can't explain it either Donald." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, Demona gonna use that keyblade to take Elisa's heart." Goofy said.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Matt said. They needed to act quickly before it was too late.

"Hold on, we can't barge right in. I don't want to risk Elisa safety." Goliath said. Though he wanted more than anything to run in there and stop them but he didn't want risk hurting Elisa in the processes.

"Hey guys, there's someone else in there too. I can hear another voice a males' voice. He's standing next to Elisa." Everyone looked at Sora when he said that.

"Who else is in there, lad?" Hudson asked.

"Another member of the Organization." Sora looked closely as the figure took off his hood, "No way! It's Xemnas. He's here."

"Who's Xemnas?" Angela asked.

"The leader of the Organization." Goofy said.

"He must be the one behind all this." Broadway said.

"And it looks like it he's about to speak. Goliath, you might want to listen." Sora moved to the side so that Goliath is able to hear well.

"Tonight is a momentous night. Let us rejoice as this beautiful maiden filled with the purest of light fulfills her destiny… Kingdom Hearts, soon you will have what you desire and we nobodies will have what we desire the most." Xemnas then turned to Demona.

"It is time, Demona. You know what to do." Demona nodded in understanding. She walked up to Elisa and she raised her keyblade. As Demona pointed the Keyblade towards Elisa, her body began to glow pure white light. Goliath couldn't watch anymore, he knew that they needed to act now.

"We have to move now!" Goliath yelled as he charged in. The others quickly followed suit. When they entered and saw what was about to happen Donald acted quickly.

He pointed his wand towards Elisa's body, "Reflect!" Suddenly a barrier appeared around Elisa.

"What?! How did they find us?!" Larxene yelled. She was surprised that they were able to find them. Demona too couldn't believe they were able to track them down here.

"Let Elisa go Xemnas!" Sora yelled.

Xemnas chuckled, "Ha and why would I want to do that? As you can see this maiden is the key to finishing Kingdom Hearts. The light within her is like none I've ever seen before. She's one of a kind and who knows…" Xemnas walked up to Elisa, destroying the barrier that Donald placed in the process. "After her heart is gone, she might be useful for other things." Xemnas said with a wicked smile on his face as he caresses her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Goliath yelled as his eyes glowed white with anger.

"Aw looks like lover boy is getting anger. What's the matter you do like it when he touches your princess. How pathetic haha." Larxene couldn't help but laugh. "You should be grateful. Xemnas even got Elisa a dress to look the part."

"Enough! Let Elisa go, now!" Matt yelled.

"If you want her that badly made as well fight." Larxene said. Xemnas then summoned dozens of nobodies.

"Don't let them near Elisa until her heart is taken." Larxene said. They nobodies began to attack them. Sora summoned his keyblade and charged head on. The other followed behind him. They attack with all their might but it wasn't enough. No matter how much they tried they couldn't reach Elisa. Nobodies kept blocking their path. And what's worse Larxene decided to join the fight. She summoned her knives and began to throw them left and right. Everyone tried to dodge the knives the best they could. That is until it finally hit someone.

"Argh!" Matt grabbed his upper right shoulder where the knife cut him.

"Matt!" Angela quickly ran to him, "Are you alright?"

"Ah…yeah…I'll live" He said. He then ripped a piece of his shirt.

"Here tie this around my wound. It will help stop the bleeding." Angela did as he was told and quickly wrapped the shirt around his wound. She then helped Matt slowly get up. But suddenly the nobodies charged at them. Thankfully Goofy saw this and quickly ran to their direction and protected them with his shield.

"Thanks Goofy." Angela said.

Goofy nodded, "No problem." They quickly rush back in the heat of battle. As the battle continued on everyone tried their best to reach Elisa but to no avail. Every time in every direction they take nobodies were there to block the path. It didn't help that Larxene began to shoot lightening at them. Making it even more impossible to get to her.

"There has to be a way for us to get to Elisa." Matt said.

Goliath had his own way of reaching her. He destroyed the nobodies in his path as a desperately attempt to reach her. It didn't matter how many he had to go through. The only thing on his mind was Elisa. After destroying the remaining nobodies in his path, Goliath finally reached Elisa. But as he was about to touch her Larxene fired a big lightening ball at him, causing him to be throw back.

"Argh!" He yelled. Then landed back against the wall.

"Goliath!" Sora quickly ran towards him.

He then kneeled in front of him, "Are you ok?"

Goliath shook his head, trying to regain his focus, "Yes, I am alright." Then suddenly they became surrounded by numerous nobodies. The others were also surrounded, being pushed back against the wall.

"Demona do it now!" Larxene yelled.

"NO!" Goliath yelled but it was no use. Demona raised her keyblade above Elisa's body. Her body began to glow, just like before. Suddenly an orb of light arose from Elisa chest. As soon as the light was removed from her body Xemnas reached out and grabbed it.

"Yes, her heart is finally mine." Xemnas said with a wicked smile on his face. Larxene and Demona laughed wickedly. Everyone was in shocked at what they saw. They couldn't believe it. Her light and heart was gone. Goliath grew anger and roared. He then attacked the nobodies and began to charge towards Xemnas while the others fought the nobodies. He reached Xemnas and was about to punch him. But Xemnas was quick. He dodged Goliath's attack but that didn't stop him from attacking again. Though Xemnas had the upper hand, Goliath put everything in his attack. However Goliaths' strength began to decline, due to the affects of Larxenes' lightening attack. Xemnas noticed this and took advantage of this. He attacks him with his power of darkness, knocking Goliath back a few feet. Goliath tried to get up but he was too weak. Xemnas laughed at his weakness.

"How pathetic. You think you can take me down. You couldn't even stop me from taking your love's heart. And now she is mine. Mine for me to use however I want. She is nothing but a lifeless puppet. You must be suffering just seeing her heart in my hands. But don't worry though; you're not going to suffer… at least in this world. I think you deserve to suffer in the realm of darkness." He then summoned his weapon the Ethereal Blades. He raised the blade up and was about to strike him when he was blocked by a keyblade.

"I don't think so Xemnas." Sora angrily said. He then pushed Xemnas a few steps back.

"Stay out of this boy." Xemnas said.

"No way! I'm staying here. Now give me Elisa's light back now!" Sora yelled.

Xemnas just laughed, "Haha you boy are as pathetic as the monster. Elisa heart is mine. She is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Suddenly something happened that tool everyone by surprise. Elisa's heart began to glow brightly.

"What is happening?!" Demona yelled. Xemnas was in shock at what is happening. He couldn't explain this. The light began to glow very strongly. It was too much of Xemnas to keep a good hold of.

Xemnas yelled in pain, "AHH! The light is too much!" The light shined throughout the basement. Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness. Then as quickly as it began to shine, it disappeared. The nobodies were destroyed. There was no sign of Xemnas, Larxene or Demona either. But worst of all there is no sign of Elisa's heart.

"What…what just happened?" Brooklyn asked.

"I think Elisa's light saved us." Matt said.

"But where's Xemnas and Larxene?" Lex asked.

"And Demona?" Broadway added.

"I don't know lads." Hudson answered.

"What about the princess? Is she alright?" Donald asked. Goliath quickly ran to her bedside. He then gently put her in his arms.

"Elisa…Elisa please wake up? Tell me that you are alright." He gently shook her hoping that she would wake up. But she didn't wake up.

"No…no, no Elisa please opens your eyes. Let me see your beautiful brown eyes." But still no answer.

"Is Elisa…?" Angela couldn't finish asking the question, afraid to hear the answer. Everyone was afraid to hear the answer.

"This can't be happening. This can't be real." Matt said as a few tears fell down his face. Angela, too, began to cry on Broadways' shoulder. Hudson, Broadway, Lex and Brooklyn stood there silently. Sora, Donald and Goofy put their heads down.

Goliath, still holding Elisa in his arms, began to shake trying to keep the tears at bay but failed.

"Oh my Elisa, I have failed you. I couldn't protect you and now….now you're…" Tears fell down his cheeks and hit Elisa's face.

"I love you Elisa, and I hope you know that. I hope somehow, someway you can hear it as well." He then lends forward and kissed her forehead. He then held her tightly in his chest and cried.


	20. Chapter 20

The sky was dark and ominous on the roof of Nightstone Unlimited where Xemnas, Larxene and Demona stood, still in disbelief on what occurred at the basement. When the light of Elisa's heart began to glow intensely Xemnas created a dark portal to escape it. Larxene and Demona soon followed. Once they reached the rooftop no one said a word. It was if they were trying to figure out what just happened.

Demona grew tired of the silence. She wanted answers, "Xemnas what the hell happened down there?!"

"Isn't it obvious, we got our butts kick by a sleeping princess and her dumb light?" Larxene sarcastically said.

"Besides that! Well Xemnas are you going to explain or what?!" Demona angrily said.

"I underestimated the power of the princess. Though her powers mirrored those of the princesses of Heart there is something more to it. It is something that even I could not control. I am not surprised to say the least." Xemnas said.

Demona then realized something, "You knew didn't you? You knew that this was going to happen."

Xemnas nodded, "In a way, yes. I knew Elisa's light was powerful enough to fuel Kingdom Hearts. However I also knew that it might be hard to control. That is why I enlisted your help Demona. With your hate and rage against Elisa, I thought that maybe you might have the power to help me. I was partly correct when you unlocked her heart and now she is a lifeless puppet. However I was mistaken. I overestimated my own powers and the outcome was what I expected. But like I said before I'm not surprised by it."

Xemnas smiled at them. He lifted his hood up and created a dark portal, "Be grateful my dear Demona. Elisa is a lifeless puppet. At least for the time being. Although Elisa is in this current state, it's not going to last. Soon she will awaken."

"So what do you want us to do now?" Larxene asked

"Elisa is no longer useful to us. And her friends will eventually know that you're here on the roof. Destroy her and her friends." It was the last thing he said before stepping into the portal and disappeared. Larxene and Demona stood there as he disappeared.

Larxene turned to Demona, "Well Demona what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? You heard what he said. We need to destroy her and her friends. I intend to do so with great pleasure." She said with a wicked smile on her face. "Just do me one favor."

"What's that?" Larxene asked.

"Leave Sora to me. I want to make him suffer the most. Everything about him remembers me of that pathetic Elisa. I don't need another version of her in this lifetime." Demona said

Larxene smiled, "He's all your." They both laughed as they prepare for the big fight.

Meanwhile somewhere in a place not many have ventured into Riku was on his knees, holding an unconscious Elisa in his arms. They were surrounded by darkness and the only thing illuminating them in the darkness was Elisa's light that was surrounding her body. Riku took a look around. There wasn't much to see, it was pure darkness everywhere. But it wasn't the kind of darkness Riku has seemed before. 'This darkness…it's nothing I've ever felt before. Are we in the realm of darkness? No…this is something different. The feeling is different…As though we were inside someone's' grieving heart…' Riku train of thought was interrupted by the small moan coming from Elisa. 'She's wakening up.' Riku, knowing that Elisa might freak out seeing him in his black coat gently put Elisa on the floor. Just as he set her down Elisa slowly open her eyes. She fluttered her eyes a few times before opening them completely. Riku took a few steps back as Elisa slowly got up from the ground. She began to look around, trying to figure out what.

"Where…where am I? How did I get here? And…and what happen to my clothes? I wasn't even wearing a dress or this necklace." She then felt something on top of her head. She reached up and touched it, "Am I wearing a crown?!" Elisa was about to say more when she sensed a presence with her.

"Hello, who's there?" She then saw the hooded figure standing not too far from her. Riku just stood there staring attentively at her. 'Oh man, this is bad. Elisa thinks I'm part of the Organization and she might want to fight me. There's no way I'm fighting her. I can't.' There was only one thing he could do….run.

"Hey wait, come back." Elise ran after the hooded figure. She had a feeling of whom it was under that coat and didn't want him to leave. Riku ran as fast as he could. Trying his best to get away from her but Elisa was even faster. She was able to catch up with him. Elisa grabbed the hooded figures wrist.

"Please wait." Elisa said. Slowly she walked up to the figure. She brought her hands up to the figures' hood and removed it from its head.

When Elisa saw the face of whom it was she smiled, "Hello Riku."

Riku was surprised to say the least, "How…how did you know who I am?"

Elisa smile, "Well Sora for one. He told me all about you and your friend Kairi too. He said that you may be undercover as a member of the Organization but he wasn't too sure.

Riku nodded in understanding, "I see, that's how. But that still doesn't explain how you knew it was me under the hood and not a member of Organization XIII.

"I can also sense the power of the keyblade within you. The only other person I can sense that kind of power is Sora. And…I also sense something else." She said that last part quietly.

"What's that?" He asked.

Light. I can sense light within you but also pain, turmoil and suffering. All painfully stored in here." Elisa put her hand on his heart when she said that.

"I did things…things that I'm not proud of. When my world was being swallowed by the darkness, I wasn't afraid of it. I thought I was able to handle any darkness. But I was wrong. The darkness within me was strong and I let that consume me. I hurt the people I care about the most. My family…my friends…I don't deserve the light.

"You're wrong. You do deserve the light. And you know you don't have to suffer alone right. You have people in your life, friends like Sora and Kairi to help you find the balance between light and darkness. Riku, you don't have to be afraid of both. I know that Sora and even my dreams have shown me that the darkness is something to fear. But I don't think that we should fear it. It's part of life. We can't have darkness without light but we can't have light without darkness. Riku did something amazing with your darkness. You turned it to a positive thing. You used it to your advantage and balanced it with your light. That is something you should be proud of. I know Sora and Kairi will be proud."

Riku was speechless. He couldn't believe what Elisa just told him. "You're truly an incredible person princess Elisa." He smiled at Elisa. Elisa couldn't help but smile back to him.

"So Riku do you have any idea where we are?" She asked.

"I have an idea. This kind of darkness is a different. It's not like the darkness you and I have sensed." He said.

Elisa agreed, "You're right. I feel emotion in this place. Grieve…sorrow…heartache. What a minute. Riku do you think we're inside a persons' heart?"

"That's what I was thinking." He said.

"But whose heart is it and how did we get here?" She asked.

Riku thought about it, "Well the way we got here was with your light."

Elisa gave him a confusing look, "What do you mean?"

He explained, "Well you see your heart was taken by Demona with a special keyblade. It was the one I used before when I was being control by Ansem…Anyways when Xemnas had your light in his hand and was about to hurt Sora and Goliath something happened. I'm not sure what exactly but it was if your light sensed that they were in danger. It began to glow brightly just enough for Xemnas to let go of it. Your light must have felt that it was still in danger so it went to the safest place. Inside another persons' heart. I followed you in here using my keyblade."

"I see but whose heart is it though?" She asked.

Riku smiled at her, "Isn't it obvious Elisa. Who's the only person you trust the most with your heart."

Elisa eyes widen realizing where she was, "We're inside Goliaths' heart."

Riku nodded, "Exactly."

"And these emotions I'm feeling here are all his?" She needed to know.

He nodded again, "Yes, since we're inside his heart we get to feel his emotions as if it was our own. It is my understanding is that Goliath believes that something horrible happened to you since you haven't awakened yet. I'm not sure whether or not Sora told them about what's happening to your body."

"What is happening to my body?" She asked.

"Well because your heart is inside Goliath your body is in a sleep state. It won't wake up until your heart return." He said.

Elisa couldn't believe what he just said, "Whoa…So what happens now? How do I get back into my body?"

"The only thing we can do…wait. The only way to get you back is to use the keyblade the same way that Demona used to unlock your heart to unlock Goliaths'. That way your heart can be released. However you can only do that from the outside to do it. But it can be tricky though." Riku saw the worried look on Elisa face, "Don't worry I have a friend out there who's going to help.

When Elisa heard that she relaxed a bit, "That's good."

"Elisa, there's one more thing." He said.

She was curious as to what he was going to say, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. I'll tell you later." Riku decided it was best to keep it to himself until the time comes.

Elisa sensed that he wanted to say something but came to the conclusion that he's not ready to say it just yet.

"Well since we're here for a while, why don't we talk? You can even tell me about your adventures." She said with a smile. Riku nodded in agreement. They both sat down as Riku told Elisa his story while waiting for the other.


	21. Chapter 21

Sadness, disbelief, failure and worst of all heartache. These were the emotions that everyone was feeling in the basement. Sadness for the lost of their friend. Disbelief at what occurred. Failures for not being able to save her. And for one particular gargoyle heartache for the love of his life that slipped away from him. They all stood there not saying a word. The silence spoke louder than any word that could be uttered.

Goliath silent tears kept falling as he held Elisa close to his chest. That's all he could do for his love. Cry silent tears for the both of them. 'Why…why did this have to happen? Elisa, oh my Elisa. I don't know how we're going to move on without. You were our friend, our family a big part of our clan…my entire world. I would do anything to trade places with you…anything. Just to get you see your smiling face, hear your beautiful laugh and see your gorgeous eyes again.' Everyone was so focus on Goliath and Elisa they failed to see a small hooded figure with big round ears entering the basement. That is until the figure spoke.

"Oh no, I'm too late." The small hooded figure said. Everyone turned around and when they saw the hooded figure they became very angry. Goliath especially as he held Elisa tight in his arms. 'Whatever he wants with her he'll have to go through me first.' Everyone was glared at the hooded figure. Well all except Sora, Donald and Goofy for they had huge smiles on their faces knowing who it was under the hood.

"Your Majesty!" They said. The small figure took off his hood to reveal himself to be King Mickey. Donald and Goofy quickly ran to their friend and engulf him in a big hug. When the others saw this their angry changed to confusion. Sora walked up to the king.

"Long time no see, your majesty." Sora happily said. The last time they saw each other was back at Hollow Bastion after helping their friends defeat a huge number of heartless and nobodies from overtaking the town.

"Sorry it took so long to meet up with you fellas and I wish it was under different circumstances." King Mickey sadly said as he looked at a sleeping Elisa. Still confused at what's going on someone finally decided to say something.

"Ok buddy who exactly are you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah and why are you wearing the black coat? Are you part of the Organization too?" Broadway asked. The clan and Matt were wondering the same thing.

Mickey nervously smiled, "Sorry guess I should explain things. My name is Mickey Mouse well King Mickey if you want me to be formal. Anyways I've been undercover as part of the Organization for some time now. I wanted to get information about them as well as what they are planning on. So far the information I've gather all have to do with Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts and more recently about Princess Elisa. I was with Master Yen Sid when he told me that he sensed something horrible happening to Elisa and I immediately came here to find out and help her. Even though I wasn't suppose to interfere. "

"How come?" Lex asked.

Mickey explained, "Because this is Elisa's destiny and it's something she has to face. It was under Master Yen Sid order that I don't interfere with it since she is the only one who can close the door to this world as well as bring balance to it. She needed to go through everything in order to become stronger. Which she has. Though it was hard for her to face, with the help of all of you Elisa was able to conquer everything fate had through at her. Even though I couldn't interfere I was there to help her out here and there. When I first arrived at this world and discover Elisa and the power she possessed I placed a spell to protect her until Sora, Donald and Goofy or even myself arrived at this world. I also had special help for someone who kept an eye on her everywhere she went as well as leaving you clues you needed in order to find the right direction to go to."

"You mean like the dart that was in Sora's hand and leading us to the hallway where the secret door was." Angela said.

Mickey nodded, "Exactly."

They couldn't believe what they just heard. Everything started to make sense to them. But there was one question that Sora just had to ask.

"King Mickey you said that you had someone helping you with all this who was it?" Sora had an inkling of who it was but he needed to hear it for the king himself.

The king looked away, "I'm sorry Sora I…I can't say."

Sora was surprise that the king wouldn't tell him who it was, "But why?"

"I made a promise to Ri…I mean this person that I wouldn't say a word. I'm sorry." He said.

"But…" Sora was about to say something but looked at Elisa sleeping body. "Ok I understand." Sora wanted to ask more question but decided to let it go for now. He needed to focus on Elisa right now.

"So your majesty can you help Elisa?" Sora asked.

Mickey was relieved that Sora changed the subject, "Yes there is a way to help Elisa."

"But how? The young lass have lost her heart." Hudson sadly said.

"Yeah after her light saved us from Xemnas it just disappeared. We thought she lost it for good." Goofy said.

"Ah but you she hasn't lost her heart well not completely." The king said.

"What do you mean not completely?" Matt asked.

"Well Elisa's heart may not be in her body but it's still here in this room." Everyone's face lit up when he said that. It was the best news they heard all night.

"So there is a chance for Elisa to come back to us…to me." Goliath whispered that last part as he looked at Elisa.

"There's no doubt about it." Mickey said with a smile on his face. Goliath smiled knowing that Elisa is coming back.

"But King Mickey where is her heart? How do we find it?" Donald asked.

"I think the better question is how we are going to return Elisa's heart back to her body." Brooklyn said. Everyone looked at the king hoping that he had the answer.

"Well as to where Elisa's heart is I think Sora is the best person to answer that." He said.

"Me?" Sora said. He was confused as to how he would have the answer as to where Elisa's heart was.

Mickey nodded, "Yes you. Sora do you remember when you were looking for Kairi."

Sora slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll never forget. I looked for her everywhere and when I found her, she had lost her heart."

"Like Elisa?" Angela said.

"Yeah, and just like Elisa Kairi's body looked lifeless. She didn't move as though she was asleep." Sora said.

"And do you remember how you were able to find her heart?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah when Riku was possessed by Ansem he said that…" Then he realized where the king was getting at. "Kairi's heart was inside me. Her heart was inside my heart."

"Are you saying that Elisa's heart is inside Sora?" Broadway said.

The king shook his head, "Not exactly. Kairi's heart went into Sora because her heart was guided by Sora's light when it was in danger but also by the special connection that he and Kairi have. Because of this Kairi's heart felt safe with Sora so that's where it resided until it returned to her body."

"So what you're saying is that Elisa's heart went into someone else's heart because the heart felt as though it was still in danger." Lex said. The king nodded.

"Make sense to me." Sora said.

"But how do we even know whose heart Elisa has gone to?" Hudson asked.

King Mickey was wondering the same thing, "Well in order to answer that we need to know who the one person Elisa trusts her heart to? The one person whom she has a very special connection with. That person has Elisa's heart inside them." Everyone had an idea as to who it was but it was Matt who said it out loud.

"Goliath, it has to be you." Matt said. Everyone look at Goliath. It made sense after all. There bond was strong, they never seen anything like it before. Not even when Goliath was with Demona. They always had each other's back and though they can be stubborn and get into arguments at times they only did it to look out for one another. But most important it was there love they had for each other. Their love ran deep as the ocean. Angela witness firsthand how deep their love was. She saw the love and care they had for each other on Avalon but that love grew more and more during their time on the skiff.

Goliath still holding onto Elisa was trying to process everything, "But how do we know for sure Elisa inside my heart. What if it's a mistake?" He then looked down at Elisa, 'I can't afford another mistake. I can't.

"Father, there's no mistake. You and Elisa do have a special bond. We've seen it." Angela said.

"That's right. The way you guys look at each other and how protective you are to each other proves it." Broadway said.

"Yeah even the short time we've known you guys I can see something special." Donald said.

"Ay-hyuck, yeah. It's like the one Sora has with Kairi." Goofy said. Sora blushed when he said that. Goliath looked at everyone and realizes they were right. With determination back into his eyes Goliath gently put Elisa down on the bed.

"Alright what do I have to do to release her heart?" Goliath said. He was ready and willing to do whatever it took to bring Elisa back.

"That's going to be the tricky part. In order for us to release Elisa's heart we need to use the keyblade." Mickey said.

"You mean like how Demona use her keyblade to take it in the first place." Lex said.

"Yes, Sora and I are going to use our keyblades in order to open Goliath's heart, take out Elisa's heart and put it back into her body." Mickey said.

"It sounds simple enough. What's the tricky part?" Brooklyn asked.

"The tricky part is once we open Goliath's heart we need to make sure that it doesn't leave his body. If it does Goliath might disappear into the realm of darkness. That's why it's important that Elisa does her part too." Mickey said.

"What part would that be?" Matt asked.

He explained, "She has to guide us to her heart by using her light. Once we see her light it will be easy for us to grab it."

"But how will Elisa know what to do?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry I know Elisa will know what to do." He smiled when he said that knowing that Riku was with her and will help with her part.

The king then turned to Goliath, "Goliath, are you willing to take this risk for the princess?"

"I'm willing to take the risk." Goliath said with determination, not caring what will happen to him as long he got his Elisa back.

The king heard the determination in his voice and nodded. He then summoned his keyblade, "Alright let's get started. Sora, you're going use your keyblade to get Elisa's heart while I'll use mine to keep Goliath's heart from leaving his body."

Sora nodded as he summoned his keyblade. Both Sora and Mickey raised their keyblades and pointed at Goliath. 'I just hope Riku told Elisa what she needs to do.' He thought as a light beamed out of from the keyblade and hit Goliath's chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Inside Goliath's heart Riku told Elisa about his adventure, what he'd been through and how he'd been watching over Sora even after he awoken from his yearlong slumber. While listening to his story Elisa became more and more amazed by the young man in front of her. 'Wow, everything that Riku been through made him stronger and worthy of the keyblade. I understand why he feels like he doesn't deserve it and how he fears that Ansem as well as his own darkness still lingers but I know he deserves the keyblade. Riku deserves everything even his light. He's one special kid just like Sora.' Once he was finished she was very grateful that he shared his story and in return she told him about her adventures with the gargoyles from the day they met, to her turning into a gargoyle, the journey in the skiff but most importantly she told him about Goliath. Riku couldn't help but smile every time she mentioned Goliath. Her eyes lit up and her smile grew. 'She acts the same way as Sora whenever Kairi is mentioned.' When she finished story Elisa and Riku sat quietly listening to Goliath's heartbeat. It was peaceful and for them it was what they needed. Peace of mind, body but mostly their spirit. They just want to let everything disappear if only for a moment.

After a few minutes of silence Riku spoke. "Elisa there's something I need to tell. I was going say this to you early but decided against it. I didn't want you worried when the time came."

"What is it?" She asked curious as to what he had to say.

Riku took a deep breath before speaking, "You remember when I said that the only way for your heart back to your body is for someone to use the keyblade." Elisa nodded.

"Well there is more to it than that." Riku said.

"What do you mean?"She asked.

He explained, "In order to release your heart from Goliaths' we need two keyblade wielders to do so. One to open Goliaths' heart and the other to retrieve yours."

Elisa was shocked to hear that, "But the only keyblade wielder that's out there is Sora. How are the others going to find another one?"

Riku gave her a small smile, "Don't worry by now King Mickey is with Sora and the others telling them what I'm tell you. Though the story of how he found out may be different from mine since well you know."

Elisa nodded in understanding. When Riku was telling his story he explained how both the king and he were at the Mysterious tower with Master Yen Sid after he'd shown the others the entrance the basement. When the master sensed that she was in trouble they both left immediately. Once they got to the basement the king told Riku that if my heart escapes it will most likely find shelter in Goliaths' heart. He told him to follow me inside and watch over her. Elisa also knew why Riku said his story may be different from the king. She knew that Riku wanted to keep his identify a secret from Sora at least for the time being.

"So both Sora and King Mickey are going to use the keyblade on Goliath." She said.

Riku nodded, "However, they are going to need you to do your part as well princess."

"My part?"

He explained, "Yes, you need to use your light to guide them to your heart. It's the only way to get you out of here without harming Goliath in the process."

"I understand. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Goliath doesn't get hurt." Elisa said with determination. Elisa would never hurt Goliath. That's the last thing she wanted to do to the person she loves.

Riku smile at her, "I know you will do whatever it takes." He then got up from the ground. He took Elisa's hand and helped her up. She knew the time has come. She sensed it.

Riku knew Elisa could sense it like he could, "It's time princess. Are you ready?"

Elisa nodded, "Yes but what about you?"

"Don't worry as soon as your heart is release I'll make my own escape." He said.

"Ok." She said.

"Elisa there's one more thing. Tell the king I'll meet him back at the tower." He said.

"You got it." She said.

"And Elisa one more thing. Once this is all over can you…can you tell Sora…tell him I said See you soon." Riku knew that Sora was worried about him. This was his way to telling him that he was ok.

"Don't worry I'll tell him. I promise." Elisa said with a smile. She then closed her eyes as her body began to light up. She could feel the power of the keyblade near. She knew it was Sora's keyblade. She focused all her energy at the task at hand. Using the power of her light Elisa guided the keyblade to her heart.

At the basement everyone watched as Sora and the king aimed their keyblades on Goliaths' chest. As a beam of light escaped from the keyblades and hit the chest Goliaths' body began to glow pure light. Just like Elisa's.

"OK Sora I need you to focus. Use your keyblade and find Elisa." The king said while holding Goliaths' heart open.

"Got it!" Sora said. Clearing his mind Sora closed his eyes and focused on finding Elisa. 'Please keyblade guide me to Elisa's hearts. Everyone needs here. Goliath needs her. She is the light that guides them through the darkness. So please keyblade find her heart.' He focused all of his energy towards the keyblade. Suddenly he saw something in the distance. The beam reached closer and closer to it. 'There it is Elisa's heart.' The beam got closer and closer to her light.

Elisa felt Sora's keyblade coming closer to her, "Sora!" She then felt the beam hit her body.

"That's it I got her! I got Elisa!" He said. Sure enough a ball of light emerged from Goliaths' chest.

"Sora quick grab her heart." Mickey said. Sora quickly ran towards Goliath and grabbed her heart. Once Mickey saw Sora with Elisa's heart in his hands he lowered his keyblade. The light that surrounded his body slowly dissipated. He then collapsed to his knees breathing heavily.

Angela ran to her father's side, "Father, are you alright?"

Goliath took a couple of deep breaths before finally answering, "Yes, my daughter I am alright." Angela helped her father slowly get up on his feet.

He stumbled a bit but then found his ground, "Did…did it work?"

"See for yourself." Mickey said with a smile. Goliath turned and saw Sora holding a ball of light. He smiled seeing that Elisa's heart was freed.

"Now, it's time to put you back where it belongs." Sora said. He walked up to Elisa's sleeping body. He placed her heart on top of her chest. Everyone watched as her heart slowly entered her body. Goliath walked up to her and took her in his arms just as before.

"Elisa, can you hear me?" He said. A few moments passed until finally Elisa opened her eyes. She looked up at the gargoyle that she loves and smiled at him.

"Hey Big Guy." She said. Goliaths' heart soared when he heard his angel speak.

"Oh Elisa." Goliath said as he engulfed her in a big hug.

"Elisa!" Everyone quickly ran to her, happy to see her awake. Everyone except Sora who had his head down and the king who stayed behind.

"Hooray!" Goofy cheered.

"Oh boy, oh boy the princess is awake!" Donald happily said.

"Are you alright Elisa?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Oh Elisa we were so worried." Angela said as she gave her a hug.

"Yeah we thought we lost you for good." Lex said.

"But we're glad that we didn't lass." Hudson said.

Elisa felt bad for making all her friends worry so much, "I'm sorry I scared you guys like that."

"Hey it wasn't your fault Elisa. What matters is that your back." Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn is right. The important thing is that you have returned to us." Goliath said with a smile.

Elisa couldn't help but smile back at him, "Thanks everyone."

"Yeah well just promise us you won't do it again." Matt said.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Haha ok I promise." Elisa looked around and noticed that there was someone missing. 'Where's Sora?' She thought. She looked over Goliaths' shoulder and saw him standing next to the king with his head down. Elisa gently pulled away from Goliaths' arms and got off the bed. She then walked up to Sora and the king.

"Sora…" She waited for Sora to look at her but he didn't. He head was still lowered. Sora still felt guilty about what happened to Elisa. Though everyone told him other was and her heart was returned to her, he felt that all of this could have been avoided if he protected her better. Elisa gently placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head. When she saw the guilty look in Sora eyes she understood.

She smiled at him, "Sora, this is not your fault none of it is. You did everything you could to protect me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing here. I couldn't ask for a better protector."

"Elisa…I" She then pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Sora."

Sora was surprised to say the least. He couldn't believe that Elisa didn't blame him for what happened to her. With all of his guilt lifted off his shoulder, Sora gladly returned the hug. After a few moments they both pulled away.

"Thanks princes." He said. They then turned their attention to the king.

"Hello King Mickey." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hello princess, glad to see your ok." The king said. He wasn't surprised Elisa knew who he was. 'Guess Riku told her about me.' He thought.

"Elisa, how do you know the king?" Sora asked.

"Well… let's just say a very special person told me." She said. Mickey smiled knowing who Elisa was talking about.

"Well it's time for me to go. Now that the princess is alright I must get back." Mickey lifted his hood up. He was about to leave until Elisa stop him.

"Wait your majesty. I have a message for you." She then lends forward and whispers something in his ear. The king nodded in understanding and quickly ran out the door.

"What did you tell the king Elisa?" Donald asked. Elisa just smiled and said it's a secret. Suddenly Elisa face became serious. 'I sense darkness near.' She glared up at the ceiling. Everyone was confused at what Elisa was looked at.

"Elisa what's wrong?" Goliath asked.

"I sense darkness. It's coming from the roof." She said.

"It must be Larxene and Xemnas that you sense." Matt said.

Elisa shook her head, "No just Larxene. Xemnas presence isn't here anymore."

"I bet you anything Demona is with her too." Lex eyes glowed white with anger when he said that.

"We need to stop them before they do anything else." Broadway said. They all agreed. They needed to stop right here right now.

"Alright guys it's time to finally put an end to this." Sora said as he quickly ran out the door.

"Sora, wait for us!" Goofy said as he and Donald followed Sora.

"Come on guys we let's them fight this alone." Brooklyn said. Everyone agreed. They all quickly ran out of the basement. Goliath was about to follow them when Elisa grabbed his wrist.

"Elisa wha…" Goliath suddenly felt Elisa lips with his. He was surprised by this but welcomed it none the less. After a few seconds Elisa pulled away. The kiss was short but pleasant.

"Thank you for keeping my heart safe." She blushed a bit when she said that. She then summoned her keyblade and ran out the door. Goliath still a bit surprised about the kiss. However a smile appeared on his face. He quickly shook it off as he followed Elisa out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

This was it, the final showdown. Everything that happen these past couple of nights has led them up to this. 'We must end this today. My friends…no my family have suffered already and I'm not going to let anyone else I care about suffer no more.' Elisa thought as she and the rest of the gang reached the entrance of the rooftop. They stop at the doorway.

"Alright guys this is it." Sora said.

"Yeah, time to finally end this." Brooklyn said. Everyone agreed. It was time to end this once and for all.

"Let's do this." Sora said as he busted through the door. Everyone quickly rushed behind him. Once on the roof they quickly found Demona and Larxene holding their weapons.

"Well well look who finally decided to show up. You losers sure know how to keep us waiting." Larxene said.

"Sorry but we had more important matters to attend." Broadway angrily said.

Demona saw Elisa and glared at her, "I see that sleeping beauty is awake." Elisa glared back at her.

"Yeah no thanks you." Donald said.

"What can I say? Xemnas believed that Elisa was going to be the one to complete Kingdom Hearts. Since a certain little brat is taking his sweet time defeating the heartless." Larxene looked at Sora when she said that part. Sora just glared at her.

"But he was wrong. That pure heart of yours was too much for him to handle. You're useless to us now. So you and your little squad are going to be destroyed. Xemnas orders of course. Well I still would destroy you all even if he didn't order it." Larxene then began to laugh manically.

"That's enough!" Sora shouted.

"You're right. Enough talk. Time to fight." Demona said. She looked at Larxene and knew what to do. She then summoned numerous of nobodies.

"Attack!" The nobodies quickly ran towards them. Everyone charged at them clashing with the each other. They scattered in different places on the roof. Sora was about to attack those nobodies until Demona with her keyblade at hand charged after him. Sora saw her coming and cast a spell.

"Reflect!" With the barrier up he was able to protect himself from Demona's blade.

Demona swung her keyblade trying to break the barrier, "You little brat! Don't hide behind a shield! Fight or are you afraid?!"

"I am not afraid!" Sora yelled. Suddenly the barrier broke and Demona took her change and hit Sora with her blade hard.

"Argh!" Sora yelped as he hit the ground. Elisa heard his yelped and saw him on the ground.

"Sora!" She was about to run to him and help but was stopped by Larxenes' thunder bolt.

"Ah, ah, ahh don't interfere princess. This is Demona's fight. Besides you've got your hands full with me." Larxene then began to throw her knives at her. Using her keyblade, Elisa blocked her attacks at best as she could. Knives were being through left to right but Elisa didn't give up.

"Is that the best you got?" Elisa smirked when she said that, after stopping the last of the knives.

Larxene stated to become annoyed and angry, "You're starting to become a pest princess. Because of you all our plans are ruined. Time to bring out the big guns." She summoned all of her power and started shooting lighting at Elisa.

Goliath and the others fought against the nobodies with everything they got. Broadway and Brooklyn double team against a large nobody while Angela used her tail to knock out the nobodies surrounding her. Hudson, Lex and Matt fought with all their might. Donald used his magic while Goofy used his shield. Goliath with his shire strength destroyed the nobodies around him. One by one the nobodies were being defeated.

Meanwhile Sora slowly got up from the ground, trying to shake off Demona's attack.

"You're pathetic you know that. You think you can help everyone you meet. Trusting them and believing that they are good the moment you meet them. You try to show them that things are not so bad but in reality everything is in a down whirl spiral. Showing people the bright side of things. Making them see the light. But you're wrong. You cannot trust anyone. Trust will lead you nowhere but to your own end. Besides the light within a person is useless. Those who harbor the light are weak. Darkness is where true power comes from. Hatred and rage is the only way to go. Why don't you just give into the darkness Sora? Let your weak heart be filled with the power of darkness."

Sora finally on his feet, "You're…you're wrong Demona. Light is the most powerful thing a person can have. It can shine even in the darkest of times. No matter what happens light will always win over darkness." He then took a fighting stance, "But you are right about one thing. My heart may be weak and sometimes it might want to give in and it will be easier to just give in. But I know that deep down there's a light that will never go out. And with my friends with me my light will always shine bright."

Demona's eyes began to glow red, "I just had enough of you!" She charged towards Sora swinging her keyblade. Sora blocked her attacks. The sound of metal clashing could be heard as Sora and Demona fought. They jumped and dodged each of their attacks. But it looked like Demona was getting the upper hand. And then it happened. Demona disarmed him. His keyblade went flying out of his hand and landed a few feet in front of him. Sora quickly ran towards it but Demona stuck her keyblade in front of his, no way of retrieving it.

"Looks like you lost." She said with a wicked smile on her face. But Sora wasn't going to give up. With all the energy he had inside him, he reached his hand out and as he did the keyblade disappear from where it landed.

Demona was shock to see the keyblade disappear as it did, "What?!"

Sora took advantage on Demona's distraction. With a firm grip of his keyblade he struck her with all his might knocking the keyblade out of her hands. He then aimed at the keyblade as a beam of light emerged from it, destroying the keyblade for good.

"NO!" Demona shouted.

"It's over Demona. That keyblade of yours is no more. You can't hurt or harm anyone else ever again."

Demona couldn't believe what just happened, "No….No this can't be it. I won't lose to you!" Demona lunged at Sora about to attack him but Goliath interfered stopping the attack.

"That is enough Demona. Can't you see the devastation you and the Organization have cost? Don't you care at all how much pain and suffering have brought?" Goliath said.

"Ha I could care less what devastation I've or the others cost. The only thing I care about is myself." Demona said. She then quickly turned around and headed towards the ledge of the roof. She opened her wings as she jumped gliding away, leaving Larxene all alone to fined for herself. Sora and Goliath watched as she slowly disappeared into the dark night sky. But there attention was turned back to the rooftop when they heard the sound of loud thunder hitting the ground.

"Elisa!" Goliath yelled. He and Sora quickly ran to her. The gang just finished destroying the last of the nobodies when they noticed Goliath and Sora running towards Elisa.

"Come on fellas Elisa is in trouble." Goofy said. They quickly followed suit. As everyone got closer to Elisa, Sora suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait guys!" Sora said.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Elisa needs to fight Larxene alone." He said, knowing that this was something that they won't agree with.

"Sora what are you saying?" Matt said.

"I'm saying that we need to stay out of this. Let Elisa face this." He said.

Everyone was surprise to hear this from Sora, especially Goliath, "What?! Why do you say that? Elisa needs us. We can't let her fight this alone."

"Goliath, I know it sounds strange but we have to let her do this. It's her destiny. We can't interfere with this battle. She has to do this. Believe in her like Goliath. Trust her like she trusts you." He said hoping to get through to him.

"I agree with the lad, Goliath. Elisa has to do this on her own." Hudson said. Everyone slowly agreed though they didn't like the idea of letting Elisa fight alone.

Goliath, though wanting to fight beside his love reluctantly agreed, "You're right Sora. This is something Elisa must face in her own right. We must believe in her. I do." He then turned and watched as Elisa and Larxene battle. 'I know you can do this my Elisa. You're strong, loyal and brave just like a true warrior.' He thought as he watched his love fight for her life. Everyone just stood there as the battle ensues.

Elisa continued to block Larxenes' lightening attack. Left and right Elisa used her keyblade to dodge the attack. She noticed that Larxene was getting angry which made her sloppy at her attack. 'Larxene just like Demona. Her anger is clouding her mind, making her lose focus. I just need to wait for the right moment to strike.' Back and forth the two fought as the others watched their dear friend fight for her life.

"You can do it Elisa!" Matt shouted. Elisa swung her keyblade at Larxene causing her to fumble a bit.

"Go Elisa!" Brooklyn, Lex and Broadway shouted. She blocked more and more Elisa swung her blade at Larxene hitting her in the shoulder.

"Alright!" Sora happily said.

"Argh! You little witch!" Larxene yelled holding her shoulder. She then started throwing lightening balls at her. Elisa jumped as rounds of lightening balls came at her. She noticed that the attacks weren't as strong as before, mostly due to her injury. As Elisa continued to dodge the attacks Larxene became angrier and angrier. 'Why can't I get her?! She shouldn't be this hard to kill. If only that dumb princess didn't hurt my shoulder she would be six feet under by now.'

Elisa knew that she couldn't dodge these attacks forever. She needed another opening and fast. 'I was lucky to get her shoulder but I can't get close to her now. Even with her sloppy attacks she still can and weak shoulder she can still protect herself. I just need one small opening to finish this.' Elisa focused, trying to find the opportune moment. Larxene too was trying to find the right moment to strike. Suddenly it happened. Someone got hit. Everyone was shock to say the least. They didn't know whether or not it was from shire luck. But once the person got hit she was thrown a few feet across the roof.

"ELISA!" They yelled. Seeing Elisa put her body and mind through this and not being able to do anything to help her hurt them especially Goliath. He was ready to run up to her and help her but stood his ground. 'This pains me so, watching her get hurt but I must believe in her. She will be triumphant.' He watched as slowly Elisa was getting up using the keyblade to help her keep balance. But Elisa affected by the attack, didn't have enough strength and quickly fell down to her knees.

Larxene couldn't help but laugh victoriously, "Hahaha, looks like I win princess. But I'm not surprised though. You're so pathetic and weak. How can someone like you defeat me? You might as well give up. I mean no one believes in you. Not your dumb friends. Not even your gargoyle boyfriend hahaha." Elisa just glared at her.

Goliath couldn't take it anymore, "I believe in you Elisa! I know you can do this. Fight with all you might. We are here for you. I'm here for you. We all stand with you no matter what."

"That's right we believe in your Elisa!" Sora shouted. Everyone else began to shout encouraging words to Elisa ensuring her that they believed in here. Elisa couldn't help but smile. Hearing those encouraging words from them gave her the strength to get back up on her feet.

"Impossible?!" Larxene couldn't believe Elisa was able to get up.

"You can't keep me down Larxene. I may be weak but at least I'm not alone. With my friends beside me I have all the strength in the world. My friends are my power!" Elisa's body along with her keyblade began to glow pure light. She aimed her keyblade at Larxene as a beam of light escaped hitting Larxene in the chest.

Larxene screamed in agony as the beam of light hit her body. With all the energy and strength she had Elisa ran towards Larxene and with one strike she slashed her body. Larxene felt the keyblade slash her body. She didn't want it to end like this.

"No… No! I refuse to lose…especially to you. I think I'm…I'm fading? No, this isn't…the way…I won't…Allow…" It was the last thing she said as she faded away into nothing. As the same time Elisa's light faded away.

"Elisa!" Goliath yelled as he and the other ran towards her. Elisa breathed heavily from exhaustion. She felt a wave of dizziness as she fell backwards passing out. Goliath caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I got you Elisa." He said holding her in his arms. Everyone gathered around her. Elisa was able to shake off the dizziness and opened her eyes.

"Goliath…" She said quietly.

Goliath smile at her, "Elisa, you were amazing. You did it you save not only us but our world."

Elisa blushed a bit hearing the compliment she got from her love, "Thanks Big Guy." She slowly got up from his arms.

"I can't believe that it's finally over." Elisa said. After everything they went threw it was hard to believe that it was over.

"Not just yet princess. There's still one more important thing left to do. But we have to go back to the clock tower this is part." Sora said. Everyone gave him a confusing look well except for Donald and Goofy who knew that he was talking about.

"Don't worry I'll explain on the way." He said. The all looked at Goliath. "Come everyone let's go home." He then picked Elisa up and carried her in his arms. Making sure she was secure before he jumped off the ledge. Everyone followed suit, carrying Sora, Donald, Goofy and Matt.


	24. Chapter 24

The glide to the clock tower was quick. As promised Sora explain to them what he and Elisa had to do. In order to check this world safe from the heartless, nobodies and the Organization they needed to lock the pathway to this world. They understood what needed to be done. On the balcony everyone stood back as Sora and Elisa took their positions.

"Ready princess?" Sora asked. She nodded yes. They both raised their keyblades up in the air. As they did that a keyhole appeared in the night sky. Then a beam of light was released from the keyblade and hit the keyhole until they heard a click sound. Almost like a door locking. Once it was locked the keyhole disappeared.

"There, now the darkness won't come to this world." Sora said.

"I'm glad." Elisa said with a smile. Sora couldn't help but smile back. But then his smile turned into a frown realizing something.

Elisa saw this and was confused, "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Well…" Sora wasn't sure how to say this so Donald stepped in.

"It's time for us to go. Our journey isn't over yet." Donald said. He then summoned the Gummi Ship, which appeared near the ledge of the clock tower.

"So you're leaving?" Broadway said

"Yeah, we still have to find the Organization and visit other worlds." Goofy said.

"And we need to find Riku too." Sora added. Elisa smiled, remember the little promise she made with Riku.

"But you can come and visit us after your journey." Lex said.

Sora shook his head, "We won't be able too. Since we closed the door to this world the pathway is closed too. There is no way of coming back."

"Oh" Lex said. They were all sad to see their new friends leave, knowing that they will never see them again. Then Matt got an idea.

"Guys I'll be right back don't leave just yet." Matt quickly ran inside to retrieve what he need. Everyone looked at each other confused as to what Matt went to get. A few moments later Matt came back with something in his hand, a camera.

"Let's take a picture. Come on gather around everyone." He said as he set up the camera on the stand.

"Great idea Matt." Broadway said. Everyone gather around closely to the camera. Matt set the timer on the camera.

"Ok guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok" Matt then push the timer and quickly stood next to Sora, "One…two…three smile!" Then a small flash appeared and took the picture.

"Well it's time." Sora said.

"We're going to miss you guys." Elisa said as she gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. All three of the blushed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"We're going to miss you too, princess. All of you." Sora said

"Aye lads we wish you the very best on your journey." Hudson said

"Yeah, we hope that you kick some serious Organization butt too." Brooklyn said.

"And don't forget even if we're far apart we are always with you in spirit." Angela said.

"We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other. Our hearts are connected." Sora said. It was the same thing that Leon told him on his first journey. Saying one last goodbye Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way to the Gummi Ship.

"Sora hold up a sec." Elisa said as she walked up to him. She lends into his ear and whisper to him what a certain someone told her. As she whispers the words to him, Sora couldn't help but smile widely.

"Really!" Sora couldn't believe what Elisa told him. Elisa just winked at him and smiled. Sora gave her one last hug.

"Thanks Elisa." He said. He then quickly made his way to the Gummi Ship. Once inside they looked out the window and wave to them as the ship blasted off into the night sky. They all watched as the ship disappeared.

"What did you say to the lad, Elisa?" Hudson asked.

Elisa smiled still looking at the night sky, "Something that he needed to hear." They all looked up at the sky. Everything was peaceful and quiet that is until a certain growling noise was heard.

"Haha sorry guess I'm hungry." Broadway said

"You're always hungry haha." Lex said.

"Hey why don't we eat and celebrate tonight. After all we deserve it." Elisa said.

"Great idea! Let's go inside and celebrate." Angela said. They all walked inside talking and laughing about what to eat, while Goliath and Elisa stayed behind. Once they were alone there was a silence between them, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of silence Goliath decided to do something. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. He knew that action spoke louder than words. Elisa welcomed the hug. After everything that has happened she needed this. She needed to feel the warmth and love from Goliath. She could also feel his heartbeat in synced with hers. She smiled and holds him tighter. Goliath could also feel her heartbeat. He was glad that she trusted him with her heart. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like an eternity to them. Slowly they each pulled away.

"You know Elisa you do look very beautiful in the dress. Just like a true princess." He said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Elisa blushed when he did that, "Yeah well don't get use to me wearing a dress. I'm still more of jeans and t-shirt type of girl."

Goliath couldn't help but chuckle, "And I wouldn't want you any other way Elisa."

"Goliath there's something I want to tell you. It's something I wanted to tell you for awhile now. I was afraid to tell you this before but after everything that's happened I'm not afraid anymore."

"What is it?" He said.

Elisa took a deep breath 'It's now or never.' She took his talon into his hand, "Goliath I…I love you. I've love you for a while now. At first I wasn't sure if my love for you was of friendship. But the more time I spent with you and the clan I started to realize my love was more than that. And the time that puck turned me into a gargoyle and our times we've spent on the skiff only strengthen the love I have for you."

Goliath looked into her eyes and say nothing but love and honestly from it, "I love you too my Elisa. You have done so much for my clan and for me. Your strength, kind heart and soul, your bravery I fell in love with everything about you. You are my love, my angel of the night, my true princess. My Elisa."

Elisa eyes began to tear up and even a few escaped from her eyes. She could tell his love for her was one that she'd had wished for. They stared into each others' eyes as they lend closer to each other. Leaning closer and closer, they lips finally touched. The kiss was different from the one she gave him at the basement. While at the basement was more out of being thankful this one was out of pure love. After a few moments they pulled away but still held each other close. They looked up at the starry night sky. Everything that they went faced these past few days and everything they will face in the future isn't going to be easy and there will be some hardships along the way. But in the end everything turns out for the best as long as they have each other they can face any danger life throws at them.


	25. Chapter 25

Two month later…

"Man that was a long shift. So glad to be home." Elisa said to herself as her entered her apartment after working a long night shift. Life for her was slowly getting back to normal. Well normal for her anyways. Once inside she went to fed Cagney who was happily waiting to be fed. Elisa couldn't help but laugh at the cat. After she finished feeding the cat she walked up to her room, changed into a tank top and shorts and got into bed. As she rested her head on her pillow she turned her head to the side where a small table was, where the picture was. The one Matt took that night. The night she said goodbye to three amazing friends. The night she and Goliath moved their relationship to the next level. Elisa couldn't help but smile, 'I can't believe it's been two months now. I wonder how Sora, Donald and Goofy are doing. I wonder if Riku was able to see Sora and Kairi again.' She thought. Every day she thought of them hoping and praying that they were ok and safe. Exhaustion started to kick in. Slowly her eyes began to feel heavy. Taking one last look at the photo Elisa drifted off to sleep and began to dream…

Elisa opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her bed. Heck she wasn't even in her home anymore. She was on an island. The sky was red, orange, and purple as though the sun was about to set soon. The cool breeze blew nicely threw her hair. Elisa looked around the island. She noticed that there was a big tree house and a waterfall close by. She also noticed that there were three small boats tied to the deck. There were big palm tree with…

"Star shape fruit…wait a minute Sora told me about this. Could it be…am I on the island Sora talked about." Elisa also sensed something too. Light, pure light but couldn't find where though.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting and watching the sun set on top of the small cliff. Something they've been doing a lot lately ever since they came home about a month ago. As they were sat there and watch Kairi started to look around.

"What's up Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I sense something. Pure light." Kairi said. Hearing that grabbed Sora and Riku's attention.

"Where's it coming from?" Riku asked.

"Hmm…" She looked around, trying to find it. It wasn't until she looked down she was able to locate it.

"There it's coming from her." Kairi pointed at the woman stand on the shore. When Sora and Riku saw who it was on the shore they couldn't believe it.

"No way." Riku said.

Sora smiled widely when he saw who it was, "Elisa!"

Elisa heard her name and was to recognize the voice.

"Princess, over here!" Sora yelled. Elisa looked and saw Sora waving at her.  
"Come on you guys." Sora said as he ran towards her. Riku and Kairi followed suit. Sora was the first to reach her and gave her a hug.

"Elisa, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Well I don't know how I got here but I think my light must have brought me. To see how you were doing. And it looks like everything's fine." She said as she saw Riku and Kairi walk by and stood next to him.

"Hello princess it's good to see you again." Riku said.

"It's good to see you too." She said with a smile. Elisa was glad that Riku was able to reunite with his friends. She then noticed the red headed girl standing closely next to Sora.

"And this must be Kairi. I'm Elisa" Elisa said with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you princess Elisa. Sora and Riku told me all about you." Kairi said, "But how did you know my name?"

"Oh that's easy Sora told me. He talked about you a lot when he was in my world." She said. Sora began to blush bright red when Elisa said that.

Kairi blushed as well, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Well now that you're here Elisa why don't we show you around?" Sora said.

"I would like that very much." Sora, Riku and Kairi showed Elisa everything that there was in the island. They told them that this island was place where the kids can come and play. The other island that was not too far from here is where they live. They showed her the cool tree house, the waterfall, and even their secret cave where the keyhole to there would was located but only they knew about. After the tour they all sat on the beach as Sora, Riku and Kairi told her about what happened to the Organization and how Xemnas was finally destroyed. Elisa was happy to hear that they were victorious. She also learned that after the battle King Mickey, Donald and Goofy went back to their world, now that the worlds are at peace. She then told them how everyone was going after the event and how slowly her life was back to normal. Well at least normal for her. They talked and talked for what felt like hours. Suddenly Elisa body began to glow light.

"I guess this is my body's way of saying it's time to go." Elisa said. She put her hands in her jacket pocket and felt something. She took it out and was surprise to see what it was.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

Elisa smiled and handed the item to Kairi. Sora and Riku looked closely at it. Sora smiled seeing what it was. The photo that they all took the night they left.

"Take care of each other ok." Elisa said.

"We will won't we boys." Kairi said looking at her two best friends.

"Yeah, of course we will." Sora said.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on those two." Riku said. Sora and Kairi made funny faces to him.

Elise chuckled, "Well I know you will. Goodbye." She smiled and waved at them. It was the last thing she did before the light transported her back.

Elisa opened her eyes and saw that the sun had alright set. She sat up on her bed and picked up the picture. She held the picture closely to her heart. Elisa was happy that they were all safe and sound. Setting the picture down she got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. As she walked by the living room window there was a big shadow walking near it. Elisa smiled knowing who it was.

"Good evening Big Guy." She said. Goliath walked up to Elisa wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss like he does every night.

He pulled away but still holding her close, "Good evening my Elisa. I hoped you slept well."

"You could say that…I had a dream." She said.

"Oh, what kind of dream?" He asked nervous about what the dream was about. After all everything that happened two months ago started with a dream. He tensed up and held her a little tight, waiting to hear her response.

Noticing how tensed up she answered, "Well it wasn't a dream exactly…I was transported to an island. Sora's island the one he and his friends grew up in." She could feel his tension ease up when he heard where she was.

"I see. How are young Sora and his friends?" He said as he led her to the couch so she could be comfortable.

"Well…" She then retold the story that they told her and how they were able to been balance back to all the worlds and the Organization what destroyed. Now they were all back home safe and sound. Goliath was happy to hear that the young boy was successful. After telling the story Elisa lend close to Goliath chest. Goliath wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close enjoying the peace and quiet but most importantly being with each other.

The end.


End file.
